To Trust Again
by starlight2005
Summary: Believing that things will be better, that lost love will be found is difficult especially when you've been wrong two times already. But guess what? Yami's having a hard time not falling the third time; and this time, it's Seto.
1. Chapter 1: Blind Date

Pain. Perhaps it's safe to say that Yami no Yuugi, King of Games, has experienced it repeatedly, after time and again saving the world from destruction.

But heartbreak? Yami no Yuugi, who was now known as Yami Motou, was new to it, and it seems the pain a broken heart brings is more painful that those he felt before.  
Once upon a time, he was in-love with Lexis Patrick Andrews, a British businessman he met while he was in Egypt studying. He thought they were a match made and favored by the gods; he thought life with Lexis was perfect. Until he saw him making out with another four days after he proposed to the pharaoh.

The pharaoh was left speechless. He was truly devastated and his friends knew it, especially Yugi and Joey. Five weeks after that shocking incident, Yami finds himself readying for a blind date Yugi and Joey oh-so-nicely planned. But no, he told himself, no matter what happens, he will love no more. Never will he trust again.

"Why did I ever agree?" he asked himself as he took his coat from the closet and wore it on top of his black-red shirt.

Just then, Yugi's voice reached his ears.

"Yami, hurry up!" Yugi said.

He sighed and took one last look at himself before reaching for the door.  
Joey and Yugi were waiting for him in the living room, cuddled to each other, when he went down; with his usual small quirk he called a smile. It was obvious that Yugi and Joey loved each other.

"Man, Yami, I swear! If I'm not dating Yugi now, I would've dated you," Joey said teasingly, earning a punch from Yugi.

"You look hot, Yami. Your guy would not take his eyes off you, I bet," Yugi said with a smile.

Yami smiled in turn, but they all know a forced smile when they see one, and the one plastered on the pharaoh's face was definitely one. "Thank you, aibou," the pharaoh said.

"Come on, he's probably waiting for you already," Yugi said before he opened the door, indicating that it was really time to go.

About twenty minutes after, Yami found himself in front of a fancy restaurant, which was famous for its spicy dishes, with Joey and Yugi behind him to prevent him from backing out. It was no lie that he was avoiding any intimate relationship with either boy or girl after what happened weeks ago and he was sure that if it weren't for the two of them, he would have rode a cab and went back home.

"How do I know if—"

"He's wearing a purple suit, has black hair and blue eyes," Joey cut in, reading the description from a piece of paper.

Yugi perhaps felt his yami's apprehension and placed a hand on his yami's shoulder. "Don't worry, Yami. I'm sure he's not like Lexis," he said comfortingly.  
Yami gave his hikari a small smile.

"Besides, if he hurts you, or even raises a finger on you, I'll bust him up with my killer punches, heh," Joey said, raising a clenched fist. Yami and Yugi this time both smiled.

"Thanks Joey, but you don't have to do that, really," Yami said, "Well I better go in."

"Sure thing, Yami," Joey answered, "Come on, Yugi," he pulled his koi and started to walk away. Yugi followed him, but not without hugging Yami first.

"Bye guys! Thanks!" the pharaoh said.  
Joey, who was already a few meters away, turned to face him, smiled, and raised a thumb up.

Yami nodded in acknowledge and sighed.

"Well… here goes," he said before going in.

'Please be fine, Yami,' Yugi thought before he concentrated on walking with Joey.


	2. Chapter 2: Old and New Acquaintances

Yami glanced around, looking for anyone who would fit the description. Just then, the waiter, after getting his name, directed him to a table near the veranda where a person, who oddly looks familiar to him, was waiting.

Seeing the pharaoh, said man rose and offered a handshake. "Good evening, I'm Mahado

Histari," he said.

Yami was inwardly surprised to hear his high priest and best friend's name but shrugged it off as he forced a smile and accepted the handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Mahado. Yami Motou," he said in turn.

"Of course. You were the highest in your Egyptology class," Mahado said, earning a smile, a small one, from Yami. He took notice of the blush in the pharaoh's cheeks as they sat down.

"I was thrilled, to be honest, when I learned I ranked highest," Yami answered, hoping to start a conversation.

"Yugi kept on talking about you, you know," said Mahado.

"He did? I didn't know you knew each other," Yami answered, mildly surprised.  
Mahado grinned, recalling a memory, "We kind of bumped into each other one day. I was accompanying my sister who was taking the entrance exam there when we met," he answered.

Yami smiled, "Another overprotective brother, huh?" he teased. He was beginning to like Mahado, to be frank. Something about the guy makes him want to discard his promise and want to trust again. But it's too early to form conclusions up, isn't it?

Their conversation was, no doubt, pleasant until the waiter appeared to take their orders. Yami, after finding out that Mahado was a regular costumer, allowed him to pick the food. And of course, after being challenged to eat any food said person would choose. And knowing the King of Games, you can't really be surprised to find out that he didn't back out, can you?

And when their food arrived, a mischievous glint sparkled for the first time ever since the breakup, in those crimson orbs.

In short, they engaged themselves into a competition just to enjoy the night and each other's company.

Yami was in the middle of a spicy dish when he caught sight of familiar chestnut-brown hair and a mop of jet-black hair.

Seto Kaiba, here? Now? Yami choked on his food and was grateful when Mahado handed him a glass of wine.

Back to normal, he smiled sheepishly. "Thanks," he said, a blush gracing itself on his cheeks.

"Don't mention it. Although you really should take spicy foods slowly, you know," Mahado teased, "Causes headaches."

Too late, though. He saw Yami massaged his temples and groaned, "Now you tell me," he said, causing Mahado to chuckle.

"Where do you want to go next?" Mahado asked after they finished eating.

"Anywhere, as long as I pay," Yami answered. They were arguing on who was paying the bill since neither wanted to split the bill. However, since Yami lost on the food challenge, he didn't have a choice but to concede. In short, Mahado paid the bill.  
Mahado chuckled, "Fine, you pay next time," he said. Yami grinned, "Would you excuse me for a minute?" he said. "Sure," his date answered. "Be right back," Yami told him then went to the bathroom.

He was washing his hands on the sink when the faucet beside his sink turned on, indicating someone's presence.

"Haven't seen you for a while," the CEO's voice halted Yami's actions as he faced the CEO.

"You, too," Yami answered. Last time they saw each other were four years ago, and seeing the other duelist again was a surprise for Yami indeed.

"On a date, Yami?" Seto asked.

Yami nodded, "Yugi and Joey set me up," he said.

"I would expect that," the other said. Oops, big mistake.

"What?" Yami asked, unsure if he heard it correctly.

"Nothing. How's it going?" the CEO answered, covering his former reply with a lie, which obviously was not bought.

"Life's okay. You?" Yami answered with another lie.

"The usual," Seto said, shrugging.

Yami smiled, "Changed your board again?" he asked, genuinely amused.

"You should smile more often, you know," the CEO suddenly said.

Yami stared at him in disbelief. "What did you say?" he asked. How did he know? Did Yugi--? What about Joey?

"Yami?" Mahado's voice, however, prevented them from further continuing their conversation.

In the end, Yami introduced Mahado to Seto, and vice versa. "Odd place to talk, don't you think?" Mahado said, making Yami smile. Seto smirked then nodded at the two and left.


	3. Chapter 3: Stranded

Chapter 3: Stranded

A few hours later, Yami was lying on his bed and staring on the ceiling. It was of no doubt that the date went on just fine. It was fun, to be honest. Mahado understod him and was willing to wait, and that cheered him up the most. And Seto, it was nice seeing the CEO again; after all, they haven't met for the last four years.

"I'm assuming you had fun, huh, Yami?" Yugi said.

Yami sat up, meeting his hikari's amused gaze. He blushed, noticing the mischievous gleam in his hikari's lavender orbs.

"The date was... okay. We had a pleasant conversation," Yami answered, discreetly admitting that the blind date was, for the first time, a brilliant idea.

Yugi smiled. He was happy, to say the least, to see his yami, now all they need is for Yami to trust in Mahado and everything will end as they wanted it to end. He sat beside his dark.

"So, does he... I mean, can he... he does have a chance, right?"

Yugi mumbled. He was never good in dealing with serious matters, let alone talk about it with the very person who did all the talking.

Yami sighed, still looking for an answer. "Perhaps it's safe to say that it's possible, aibou. But I'm not sure in what his real intentions are," he said, "I don't want history to repeat itself," he whispered.

Yugi hugged his yami. It was surprising to hear his yami, his ever confident and fearless yami, talk that way. Although it was also the sign for Yugi to take matters in his own hands.

"Don't worry, Yami. We'll make sure that never happens again," he said, still not letting the pharaoh go. He felt Yami shake his head softly and say, "You don't have to, Yugi."

"But I want to," Yugi proteested, breaking away to meet his other self's gaze. "All these times, you protected me, you guided me, you helped me, and now I think it's time for me to repay you, Yami. You gave me everything, and I feel it's time for me to return the favor, please," he said, hoping the monarch would understand.

Yami was speechless but nodded weakly to reply, receiving a hug from his light.

"I met Seto earlier," Yami said out-of-the-blue, recalling their meeting in the comfort room.

Yugi smiled, "How are they? We haven't seen them for quite a time," he asked.

Now, it was Yami's turn to smile, "He said life was usual for them," he answered.

"Yami?"

"Yes, aibou?"

"Mahado met Seto, didn't he?"

Yami nodded. "Seto and I met in the comfort room and Mahado went to check on me so... they met," he answered.

"Oh," Yugi said, "Yami, I think you should know something."

"What is it, Yugi?"

"Well, we were in the grocery store yesterday and –"

"Yugi, get to the point."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Yugi blushed.

"They say Seto's getting married."

Yami silently placed his phone in his bag. Inwardly, he was cursing both the rain and his phone, which miraculously ran out of batteries when he needed it the most. The library was already closed for the day, and the duelist finds himself stuck outside of the library, about to get wet when he saw a shed nearby.

Cursing the rain again in his native language, he ran towards the shed, getting his clothes drenched with water.

"Damn," he turned around to see the CEO close his briefcase in disgust and glare at the rain.

"Kaiba-kun, what are you doing here?" Yami said.

Seto, hearing the other duelist call his name, met his gaze. "Yami," he acknowledged, taking note of the duelist's soaked form, and purposely ignoring the other's question.

Yami sat down beside the CEO, momentarily forgetting his dilemma.

Now seems to be the perfect time to sit down... and err, talk, as friends would do after not seeing each other for quite a long time, anyway.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked again, "Shouldn't you be in your office or with Mokuba?"

"I was. It seems my brother forgot to return the books he borrowed so I was coaxed to return them for him," Seto answered. There absolutely was no need to tell the pharaoh that his brother kept whining to force him to go to the library.

"But why are you sitting here? Makes an image you're stranded. I mean, you could just call Roland and fetch you, right?" Yami asked.

"Yeah... well, that's exactly the problem," Seto answered.

"What?"

"I left my phone."

Seto was surprised to hear Yami chuckle, causing him to smirk.

"And what's your excuse, oh mighty pharaoh?" Seto asked.

"Alright, since you happened to be my friend. My phone ran out of

batteries miraculously and I forgot to bring an umbrella with me. Happy?" Yami answered, shivering when a breeze went by.

Seeing the pharaoh shiver, Seto removed his coat and placed it on

Yami's shoulder, just enough to provide some heat, and make the monarch blush when the CEO wrapped his arms around him on the process of wrapping the said coat.

"Did you really meant what you said, Yami?" Seto asked after a few seconds of pure silence.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Me as your friend?" Seto answered.

"Of course I do. You're my friend, whether you like it or not," Yami said defiantly.

"Don't worry, I like it. Could use something to waste my time on for once," the CEO answered. They smiled at each other and then laughed.

After sharing a laugh or two with Seto, Yami remembered his light's words.

"Heard you're getting married," Yami said.

"Why? You jealous?" Seto teased.

"You wish," Yami answered back, his usual smirk gracing his face once again.

"Never mind. Where exactly did you hear that, pray tell?" Seto replied.

"Yugi told me, said he heard some girl in the store talk about it," he said.

"Well, don't believe it. Only proves how insane people are, nowadays," Seto said.

Yami chuckled when—

"Hey, a phone booth!" he suddenly said, pointing to a lone booth by the distance. "Stupid, why didn't I notice it in the first place?" he asked himself. "I'm too charming and you were distracted, that's why," Seto said, earning a punch in the arm. "Whatever, Kaiba," Yami replied. Three seconds later, both duelists were running (and laughing) for the phone booth.

"You got some change?" Yami asked. They were both dripping wet, and tightly compressed to each other inside the phone, although it seems the two duelists were too distracted to notice their position. But Yami eventually noticed it and he blushed. Seto, who was wondering why Yami kept on blushing, took notice of their positions, and he, too, blushed.

"No," Seto answered, "I don't bring change."

"Wait, I think I have," Yami said as he dug on his pockets, successfully retrieving a coin. "It's only good for one phonecall," he said, handing the phone to Seto, "You call," he said.

Seto understood quickly and dialed the one number he dials in case of emergencies. But nobody was answering so he went to reach for the 'Redial' button, which was near Yami. He missed his footing though and he accidentally pinned Yami to the wall.

"Sorry," he said, breaking away quickly. They both bluished "It's okay, Seto. Here, let me," Yami answered before pressing the troublemaker of a button.

Minutes later, they were back in the shed laughing. It was music to the CEO's ears to hear Yami laugh again and he was glad that he was the reason behind it.

They talked about mainly everything and anything they can talk and laugh about, leaving the incident in the phone booth out.

A familiar limousine drove in front of them as Mokuba came out with a large umbrella with a huge mischievous grin on his face. Yami found himself getting engaged to a conversation with both brothers until he got home with a smile, a genuine one this time, on his face.

'The pleasure of having friends, indeed,' he thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Date with Mahado

Chapter 4: Date with Mahado

Yami was smiling when he went to his room that day. It was clear to anybody that he enjoyed his day, despite one embarassing incident.

That night, Mahado called asking if he was alright. He chuckled. He was more than alright, he was happy, he felt right. Mahado took it as a good sign.

The next day, Yami was surprised to see the CEO enter the game shop just to eat lunch with him, but shrugged it off, thinking that was how the CEO showed that he cares. Everyday, the CEO would turn up, eat lunch with him, give him a quick kiss in his cheek, and leave. The CEO would only smile, or smirk, or even grin, when asked why.

One particular Friday afternoon, after the two ate lunch, the two duelists sat by the counter playing duel monsters, and were in the middle of a playful banter.

"Seto, it's quite obvious who'll win the game, you know," Yami teased.

"Shut it. I'll beat you this time, you'll see," Seto answered. His life points were down to 1500 wile Yami's was down to a dangerous 600.

A few minutes later, Yami smiled, thoroughly amused apparently, as the CEO get over his shock of being beaten... again. "Would you stop smiling?" Seto said, irritated. "Sorry," Yami answered, the smile instantly vanishing.

"Hmm... like your smile better. Put it back," Seto said, smiling.

Yami stuck his tongue out and smiled, which eventually gew into a wide grin.

"That's more like it," Seto said, "Told you it suits you better. You should smile more often, you know," caressing the other's cheek when the bell rang.

"Yami?"

The former pharaoh visibly stiffened as he met Mahado's questioning gaze. The CEO pulled his hand away quickly. "Hello, Mahado," Yami said, blushing.

Mahado felt his jealously heighten but decided not to do anything. Yami was still not his so he doesn't have the right to react in any violent way. But that will soon change, he hopes.

"Good afternoon, Yami, Seto-kun," he said. Seto nodded as a reply before he rose from his seat. "It was a nice duel Yami, guess my ways are indeed worn out. I'll beat you next time, I have to get back, they're probably panicking already," the CEO said, seeing the pharaoh smile. He went to the door, nodded again at Mahado and left.

When the CEO was gone, Mahado took the seat said executive occupied earlier; noticing Yami was avoiding his gaze, clearly embarrassed.

"It's alright, Yami. I know he's your friend," he said, causing Yami to meet his gaze finally. Yami smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks. I thought you wouldn't understand," he said.

"That's where you're wrong. I deeply understand how friendship means to you, Yami," Mahado answered, receiving another hug.

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering."

"What?"

"If you want to go out with me on a date."

"Sure."

"Great! There's a fair this Friday, guess I'll see you then."

"What time?"

"6 pm"

"Okay. I'll be ready," Yami answered.

Yami sat on the couch, waiting for Mahado. Just in time, Mahado knocked on the door. The two decided to walk, after Yami successfully convinced the other.

A couple of minutes later, they were in one of the town's fancy restaurants, seated in a table reserved for two in the restaurant's garden. Yami shifted on his seat, Mahado was awkwardly quiet, as if he wanted to say something.

"Mahado, are you alright? You're oddly quiet, you know," Yami said.

"I'm fine, Yami, thanks for your concern," Mahado answered.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Silence reigned the two as they ate their food. Something was bothering him, obviously, and Yami can pretty well see it.

"Yami?"

"Yes?" Yami looked up to meet Mahado's gaze.

"I'm in-love with you," Mahado confessed. Yami stared at him in shock. The guy was obviously bold about it, and perhaps it's time to move on. Well, he could take the risk. Mahado didn't seem the type of guy that would do what Lexis did. Of course part of him still loves the hypocrite of a bastard, as Joey would put it, but he can't grieve over someone that was already in the past, can he?

"Will you give me a chance, Yami? I'm sorry if I'm too straightforward but I really like you," Mahado continued. The question is, would he dare trust again?

"You have it," Yami answered. It wasn't actually an 'I love you too' but Mahado was content with it. Besides, he still has a lot of time to make the pharaoh fall in-love with him.

Mahado took his hand and enclosed it in his, squeezing it gently, soothingly.

"I promise I won't hurt you ever," Mahado assured the pharaoh. Yami smiled. "Well, come on, we have to go. We still need to go to the fair," Mahado added.

The two were laughing when they went back to the game shop. It was obvious that they enjoyed each other's company.

Yami felt content and loved. It was of no doubt that he refused such feelings when he saw Lexis. Somehow, back then; he realized that not everything was made to end in happiness. But what if he was wrong? What if his life was meant to have a 'happily ever after' in it?

Mahado felt Yami's sudden silence and stopped walking. He was carrying the dolls they got after winning each and every game in the fair easily. Well, being with the King of Games would actually guarantee that.

"You okay, Yami?" he asked. Yami nodded.

"You sure?" Mahado asked again, handing the dolls he had won for Yami.

"Thanks by the way. The looks on their faces were priceless!" Yami answered, chuckling. The two laughed.

"Well, I got to go," Mahado said after glancing at his watch.

"Thanks again, Mahado, I had fun," Yami answered.

"Winning every game," Mahado teased.

"Fine, be that way, I'm sure those dolls would haunt you. Beware," Yami answered jokingly. They laughed again. Their faces were only inches apart, and before Yami could react, Mahado captured the pharaoh's lips in a chaste sweet kiss.

"Night," Mahado said after the kiss, leaving quickly, careful so that Yami won't see him blushing. Yami stood there stunned before coming back to his senses and entered the shop.

They didn't notice one black limousine that belongs to one familiar CEO pass by in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5: That's Why We Have Friends

Chapter 5: That's Why We Have Friends

When Yugi and Joey learned about them, Yami can only stare as Yugi giggled like mad. It was amusing, really, to see his light be so giddy all the time, after Joey admitted his feelings, although it was of no doubt he was used to it already.

Yami was happy, and they can see that, with the way he acts and talks. His friendship with the

CEO was ever blooming and he was content with Mahado all these months. Their relationship was rock steady, and nothing could ever been better than that.

The coming Saturday was Mahado's birthday party, which Yugi once again planned. Everyone was invited; even Seto and Mokuba, after Mahado assured that he wanted to meet all their friends.

Yami and Seto entered the house together, and Mahado saw it. He was jealous since Yami and he agreed that they can see each other anytime they want to but the pharaoh was always busy spending time with the CEO lately that he even forgot to call his boyfriend. Maybe he was overreacting but Yami indeed cleared out that his first priority will always be his friends.

But it was too much. The day was special to him; it was his birthday for god's sake! Shouldn't Yami be with him instead of talking with the CEO? Sure, the pharaoh greeted him the moment he arrived but he silently wondered why he even agreed to invite the CEO. As it turns out, this was the worst birthday he ever had.

"Mahado, are you alright?" Yami asked, the party was alreadly over, and the couple was already alone.

"Yes," he answered icily. Sensing something was wrong, Yami sat beside him. "It's your birthday, Mahado, you should be happy," he said.

"How could I? The one person who I cared the most didn't even pay the slightest attention to me," Mahado answered, meeting Yami's gaze. "He was too busy talking with the CEO."

Yami felt guilty. What Mahado said was true, he did manage to ignore his boyfriend all through the night, all though his special night.

"I'm sorry, Mahado, really I am," Yami said, attempting to embrace Mahado but Mahado broke away quickly.

"I love you very much, Yami, and I understand how important Seto-kun is to you but you're forgetting that you already have a boyfriend. You are in a relationship, Yami," Mahado said before standing up to drink.

"I am not forgetting you, Mahado!" Yami protested, also standing up, "I thought you understand me but now you're saying I forgot you. If I did, then I wouldn't have come today," he said.

Mahado turned around to meet crimson orbs, "You know what? I kept on wondering why Lexis left you, because at first I thought he was a fool for doing that to you. But now, I think I already know. You were too busy with your friends, flirting and socializing with them you don't even care you're in a relationship!" he said.

Realizing what he said, he waited for a slap, or a punch, knowing that the venom in his words can inflict whatever kind of physical pain, but it never came.

His words punched Yami hard, but he was too stunned by the outburst that he was left speechless. Mahado was wrong, he gave everything, he trusted completely, and still, Lexis left.

Mahado was about to apologize, knowing his words stung, as he made an attempt to gather Yami in his arms, "I'm sorry," he whispered but Yami broke away, tears forming in his eyes.

"No, Mahado, you're wrong. He left because I couldn't give him what he wanted, because I didn't want to be his... whore," he said. Mahado felt his throat dry up by the pain in the other's voice.

"You want to know why I treasure my friends?" Yami asked, hearing no answer, he added, "Because I can be sure that they'll understand and will never leave me, ever," and left, refusing to let Mahado see the tears that was falling.

He was wrong. Everyone could see how wholly he gave everything to him. He sacrificed everything just for the person he thought would love him. But it turns out that particular person was only after his body, had only wanted him as his whore... his sex slave... his slut. Yami was crying as he walked down the street. He thought Mahado would understand. But he was wrong.

How could life be so unfair? He offered everything, and instead of cherishing all his sacrifices, he gets pushed to the ground mercilessly, and left heartbroken. Now he meets someone who seems, and acts, to understand and care, only to find he was jealous of his friends.

_'I kept on wondering why Lexis left you... you were too busy with your friends, flirting and socializing...'_

Mahado's words tung. On the contrary, he gave away his friends just for Lexis. He closed any relationship with his friends just to assure Lexis that he was faithful and that he was his, as he was Yami's. Maybe he was naive when he did that but he would do and give everything up just for the one he loves.

"Yami, are you alright?"

Yami, who was staring on the ground, looked up to face the CEO. "Seto!" he cried, hugging the CEO. He was relieved to see the other duelist. At least he would never leave him, as he promised.

Seto stiffened when the pharaoh embraced him, noticing the tear streaks. He rubbed his back soothingly.

"Why are you crying? Did Mahado hurt you?" Seto asked. "If Mahado hurt you-"

"Nothing's wrong. We just had an argument, that's all," Yami answered.

"Why don't you come with me inside? We'll talk in the car," Seto said, "And at least I can make sure you get home safely," Yami smiled as they boarded the limo. Ra was he so grateful he had a friend like Seto.


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Talk

Chapter 6: Let's Talk

Seto watched the pharaoh's sleeping form as he gathered him in his arms. Said pharaoh fell asleep inside the car after relating to him what had happened. But he felt something was missing, as if Yami was leaving out something.

As the game shop appeared in the distance, he looked at Yami's sleeping form and decided not to wake him up, and told his driver to drive them to the mansion instead. At least he can be sure he'll be there if Yami will need him.

He carried Yami to the guest room beside his room and tucked him in. Assured that the duelist was sleeping peacefully, he closed the door and headed for his own room. Once inside his room, he took a quick shower and changed into his nightclothes as he lie on his bed, thinking about what Yami said.

Mahado was jealous of him? Sure, the man probably noticed that he, too, was in-love with Yami but he chose to be Yami's friend instead. Thus, it provided Mahado the advantage to capture Yami's heart. He felt bad for Yami to experience it. Sure, the pharaoh was partly of fault but that's not enough reason to lash out harsh things like that.

He knew Lexis, knew how he fooled Yami but somehow, he didn't knew the entire story like the rest of them did. Why the heck will Joey and Yugi turn to overprotective mode, then?

Glancing at the clock and reading 1:30, he willed himself to sleep, hoping that his mind would finally rest. And minutes later, he did fall asleep.

Yami woke up with a moan, immediately noticing that he was not in his room, nor was he in the game shop at all. Where was he? Hearing Mokuba's voice from a distance, he assured himself that he was in the Kaiba mansion but how did he get there? He remembered talking to the CEO but he did not recall going inside the mansion.

"I see you're already awake," Seto's voice caught his attention as he met the CEO's gaze.

"I see you are, too," he answered. He watched the CEO walk towards him so that he was beside him.

"I know you're wondering why you're here. You fell asleep last night so I took you home with me, hope you don't mind," Seto said, answering Yami's silent questions.

"Of course I don't. Thanks, by the way," Yami answered.

"Don't mention it. If memory serves me right, Yugi would say that's what friends are for, right?" Seto answered.

"Trust in you to remember, huh?" Yami said with a smile.

"I'm glad you're finally okay, at least now you can come down for breakfast," Seto replied.

"Sure," Yami said, "Do you mind?" he asked, silently implying for the CEO to get out.

"Oh... not actually," Seto said before leaving.

A few minutes later, he was already ready and freshened up. Remembering that he hasn't called his light yet, he dashed for the door, and bumped into the CEO, who was waiting for him outside.

Seto fell on his back, surprised to see Yami on top of him. Yami made a move to stand up, only to find that the CEO has snaked his arms around the other's waist, thus preventing him to move away. Their faces were only inches apart, and as if there was a magnet between them, their faces went closer... and closer...

"Nii-sama! Yami! Hurry up, I'm hungry!" Mokuba's voice caused them to break away. Yami blushed a fierce crimson as they saw Mokuba stand there, watching the two. With a huge grin, Mokuba said, "You know guys, if you want to be discreet, I suggest you get a room, although I don't think it'd be a problem," he was teasing them, and it only caused the two to blush more.

"Sorry," Yami whispered.

"It's alright. Don't apologize," Seto answered.

"Okay, whatever you say," Yami said.

"Guys..."

"Yes, Mokuba," they chorused as they followed the raven-haired boy downstairs, who without them knowing has a successful and mischievous smile plastered on his face.

Once Mokuba was gone, and the two duelists were left alone, they stared at each other. The incident that morning replaying on their minds.

"Thanks for everything, Seto," Yami said, hoping to break the ice.

"Don't mention it, Yami, glad to help," Seto said. He didn't know how it started but he was sure ever since he accepted Yami's friendship that his mask of arrogance and being the bastard everyone hates (except for Yami and Yugi) will finally drop off.

"I honestly don't know what will happen to Mahado and I," Yami said unconsciously, "I thought he understood me but I think I judged so fast."

Before he knew it, Seto was already beside him, "Don't think that, Yami. You don't know, what if he was just jealous because you keep spending time with me. He's right, I think. You should spend more time with him, he's your boyfriend, I'm just your friend," he said. What was he saying? He didn't even know why he said that but by the look on

Yami's face, he just provided a solution.

"I guess he did have a point but why will he be jealous of you, Seto? You're my friend, he knows I treasure my

friends," Yami answered.

"Honestly, I don't exactly know what he was thinking but I think you should give him a chance," Seto answered.

"I have to admit, Seto, I never expected that answer to come from you," Yami teased, seeing Seto scowl, "Just joking. Loosen up, I was just joking, you know," he said, hugging the CEO.

"But then, if that happens, I'll miss your annoying ways," Yami answered, half-seriously and half-jokingly.

"Don't worry, I bet my charms will make you remember," Seto answered back.

"Whatever," Yami said, rolling his eyes as he punched the CEO playfully, only to get tickled mercilessly.

Later that day, Seto drove Yami back to the game shop himself, inwardly scolding himself for suggesting such a preposterous solution.

"Thanks again, Seto," Yami said before stepping out of the car.

"Don't mention it, but you still owe me a duel, Yami," Seto answered, reminding the pharaoh of a rematch.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Sure, fine, see you tomorrow," he said exasperated.

"Heh... I'll beat you next time, you'll see," Seto said.

"You always say that but you haven't won a single duel!" Yami teased.

"I did. Once!" Seto reminded him.

"No fair, you kept tickling me," Yami pouted.

"Well, I still won, did I?" Seto asked in a teasing manner.

Yami stuck his tongue out childishly before kissing Seto on the cheek and entering the game shop. He hoped things between Mahado and him would be settled as he remembered Seto's words.


	7. Chapter 7: Reconciliation

Title: To Trust Again

Disclaimer: Wish they were mine but alas, they're not. This is just a figment of my troublesome imagination... but really, I do wish they were mine. sniffs

A/N: Thank you to those who gave me reviews on the last chapter. I can't tell you who Yami would pick, sorry. Here is Chapter 7, hope you didn't have to wait that long.

Chapter 7: Reconciliation

Yami sat on his bed with the CEO's words repeating itself in his head. Perhaps Seto was indeed right; it was indeed partly his fault and Mahado merely reacted. It was he who started the argument, not Mahado.

His thoughts were suddenly broken when his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Yami, I'm sorry for saying that. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, really I am. Please, can we talk it over? I don't want this all to end, please." It was Mahado. Who else can have the courage to say that anyway?

"Yes, I think we should talk. Where are you?" the pharaoh said, thinking of the proper words to say in his mind.

"I'm on my way to the game shop, you're there, right?" Mahado said.

"Yeah," he answered.

Approximately twenty minutes later, Mahado and Yami sat by the counter, waiting for the other to start the conversation. After a few minutes, Mahado finally gathered enough strength, and came up with the right words to say.

"I didn't mean those words I said, Yami. I hope you forgive me," Mahado said, avoiding Yami's eye contact.

"I am also to blame, Mahado. I guess I do spend too much time with Seto and I realized that it just triggered a reaction from you," Yami answered shyly, meeting Mahado's gaze.

"But still, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I was hurt, really, but it doesn't mean I have any right to hurt you in turn. So it's my fault," Mahado argued, "I'm sorry Yami."

"You don't have to apologize, Mahado. I'm also to blame, and I'm sorry. I'll do my best to spend more time with you, I promise," Yami said.

Mahado felt enlightened to hear the former pharaoh promise something like that and enveloped him in a hug.

"No," he whispered, "I can't let you promise such a thing. I love you, Yami, and I know you enjoy your time with your friends so I can't allow you to shun them out," Mahado said. "Just forgive me, that's all I ask," he added.

Yami stared at him for quite a while, taking in the meaning of his words before replying, "I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me in turn," with a smile.

Mahado smiled back, "It's a deal," he said, hugging the pharaoh tighter. "Gods, I missed you," he whispered.

Yami smiled mischievously, "I was only gone for a night and you already missed me?" Yami teased, seeing Mahado scowl.

"Keep that up and you'll end up getting brutally tickled. Go on," Mahado playfully threatened. Yami only grinned wider, mischief evident in the twinkle of his crimson orbs.

"Wow... I'm scared... help--" Yami yelped as Mahado tickled him mercilessly on his ribs. Mahado smirked as he watched Yami attempt to gasp for breath in between his laughs.

"Ma... ha... do... stop... I c-can't... BREATHE! Stop... ha ha... I give... ha ha... I GIVE!" Yami said in between laughs. Mahado smirked triumphantly as he stopped his assault.

Mahado smiled as he watched the pharaoh pout. "Aw, don't tell me you're a sore loser," he teased. Yami stuck his tongue out childishly as Mahado merely laughed.

A few minutes later, the couple sat in the living room, cuddled to each other in the sofa, watching TV when the phone rang.

"Motou residence, Yami speaking," Yami answered.

"Hello Yami, is my brother there?" It was Mahado's younger sister, Mana. Yami stared at the person seated on the couch accusingly but said person didn't see it. Before he knew it, an evil plan already came upon his mind.

"Yes, Mana. Do you want to talk to him?" Yami answered.

"No, I just want to check. Arigatou, Yami-kun," Mana said.

'On with the Plan,' he thought. "You're welcome," he answered before putting the phone down and went back to the couch.

"Mahado, Mana called!" Yami said.

"And? Is she all right? You look nervous, is something wrong?" Mahado answered, standing up.

Yami smiled mischievously inside "No. She was taken hostage by the dolls in your room," he said, attempting to keep a serious face.

"Hostage? How? What did they want?" Mahado asked, leaving out the fact about his dolls. Before he knew it Yami was already clutching his stomach on the floor laughing. Mahado eventually realized it was a joke and chuckled lightly at his mistake.

"Just kidding. She's fine, she was just checking up on you, actually," Yami said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Hmph," Mahado answered.

"Oh come on, who's acting like a sore loser now?" Yami said.

Mahado smiled.

"Kidding. Anyway, there's going to be a concert next Friday and I was wondering if you would like to go," Mahado answered.

"Okay."

Yami glanced at the clock, noticing it was almost lunch. "Mahado, are you going to stay for lunch?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Mahado answered

"It's alright," Yami said.

By the time the clock struck 12 NN, Yami was already prepared to eat lunch. Things went out well for the two of them, fortunately. Yami felt giddy earlier and realized he was falling for the guy but somehow, it felt short-lived.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. Wondering who it might be since he momentarily closed the shop; Yami walked to the door and opened it to reveal the CEO leaning on the doorframe.

"Oh, hi Seto!" he greeted, blushing when he realized they were so close.

"So?" Seto asked, hoping whatever did happen between the couple would guarantee the pharaoh's happiness.

"What?" Yami asked, unsure on what the other duelist meant.

"You two alright, now?" Seto asked again.

"Yes. Don't you want to come in?" Yami answered as he motioned the CEO to enter.

"Can't, Yami. I just went to check on you, make sure you're alright, that sort of thing," Seto answered.

"Come on Seto. Mokuba already called me and told me you're not eating well, despite our many efforts to force you to," Yami said, putting emphasis on his every word. After a few convincing from Yami, Seto sighed and followed the pharaoh inside, knowing he won't win the argument as he usually did with other people.

"Yami?" Seto said as he placed the plates to the sink.

Yami, who was washing the dishes, turned around to meet the CEO's gaze.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you love him?" Seto asked.

Yami paused. "I don't know. I'm confused really. I think I'm falling for him," he answered.

Sensing the former pharaoh wanted to say something more, "But?" he asked.

"It seems... I don't know... short-lived, somehow," Yami replied.

The CEO was silent, thinking of the right words to say.

"I'm sure everything would be okay for the two of you. Who could ever resist you, anyway?" Seto said, pleased to see the pharaoh blush as a small shy smile crept on his lips.

"I hope," Yami answered.

Seto looked at his watch, knowing it was time to leave and get back to work. "Thanks for the lunch, Yami, but I still have some work to finish," Seto said.

"Don't mention it, Seto. I'm expecting you to eat your food at the right time and if you don't, I'm going to go to your office and make sure you eat your food," Yami answered, "You have to take care of yourself, Seto."

"Yes, mommy," Seto teased as he chuckled, earning a punch as they exchanged goodbyes. Well at least he was assured things went out just fine for them. Yami will survive after all.


	8. Chapter 8: It's just a dream, right?

Chapter 8: It's just a dream, right? (Part I)

**Dream**

Mahado could hear church bells ringing from afar as he glanced at his clothes, noticing he was dressed formally. He walked silently to the church, just in time to see Yami's brother, Yugi and his boyfriend, Joey.

"Hey Yugi!" he called as said person turned around to greet him back.

"Hi Mahado! Aren't you supposed to be inside already?" Yugi greeted.

"And why would I do that?" he asked, confusion clearly etched in his face. Yugi chuckled.

"You're getting married, silly!" Yugi answered.

"To whom?" he asked again.

Now it was Joey's turn to react and chuckle, "To Yami, of course!"

'I'm getting married to Yami?' he thought. He was ecstatic, that's no doubt but the news kind of got him off guard.

"Mahado, are you okay?" Yugi asked, breaking the other's thoughts.

"Yes, I am. Well, I better be going then," he answered as he entered the church.

Mahado stood by the altar with the priest waiting for the former pharaoh, who after a few minutes entered the church. The organist played one familiar wedding march in an effort to call everyone's attention, which likely was on the smiling groom.

"Mahado Histari, do you accept Yami Motou's hand in marriage to cherish and protect for better and for worst until you die?" the priest asked minutes later.

Mahado met Yami's gaze before meeting those of the priest, "I do with all my heart," he answered.

"Do you, Yami Motou, promise to honor and cherish your oaths for better and for worst until you die?" the priest asked.

Mahado watched Yami smile and meet the priest's questioning gaze with all the love and happiness he could feel in those three words he uttered, "Yes, I do."

The priest, now convinced, said, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you—"

The audience reacted in shock as the priest suddenly cried in pain and fell to the floor, dead. Then Mahado was sure hell got loose.

He moved to take Yami, only to find out that the pharaoh was gone. Everything, as expected, was in chaos as everyone made a run to the exits, except the one who he was looking for.

"Mahado!"

As if on cue, Yami's call reached his ears as he looked up to the stairway where five men were cornering Yami.

Everything seemed to disappear as he ran for Yami's aid. Punching the one holding Yami tight, he hid the pharaoh behind him, ready to defend them both from their assaulters. And with a punch or two for each assaulter, all five men fell to the floor knocked out.

"Are you alright, Yami?" he asked as he turned around to face the pharaoh. Mentioned person nodded in response as he embraced Mahado. But before Mahado could return the embrace, two gunshots were fired at him unknowingly and he fell to the floor in pain.

"Mahado!" Yami cried as he caught his love's body. Mahado could feel himself float as darkness slowly consumed him. But he must stay awake, please let him stay awake.

Tears continued to flow down Yami's cheeks and Mahado was forced to watch him weep, unable to offer any comfort to his beloved. Just then, he watched a hand rest on Yami's shoulder as the pharaoh looked up to meet the CEO's concerned gaze.

Yami embraced the CEO, relieved that he was there as he cried on his shoulder while Seto rubbed his back soothingly.

When he was sure Yami was asleep in his arms, Seto averted his attention to the watching Mahado and softly, he said, "I'll take care of him for you, I promise."

Just then, Yami whimpered and called out his name before darkness successfully consumed every fiber of his being.

**End of Dream**

"Mahado, brother, are you alright?" Mana asked, shaking his brother awake.

Mahado groaned, meeting his sister's concerned gaze, "What is it, Mana?" he asked.

"You were talking in your sleep. Is everything alright, brother?" she asked. Mahado met his sister's gaze, the dream replaying itself in his mind. "Yes, Mana, everything's alright. It's just a dream," he said.

AN: So, how do you like it so far? Chapter 9 (which is the second part of the Dream plot) is coming up soon.


	9. Chapter 9: A Figment of my Imagination

Chapter 8-B: It's just a dream, right?

Dream

"Big brother, what are you doing there? Let's play inside."

Seto found himself standing in the garden of his mansion just in time to see a little boy run to the said garden and talk with another lad. 'Who are they and what are they doing in my house?' he asked himself as he listened to their conversation.

"Shh, Ryuuji. I'm making sure things go out as planned so be quiet," the older of the two (he assumed) answered.

"Can I help? Please let me help, big brother, I promise I'll be quiet," the other boy, who Seto assumed was between the ages of 4 to 6, pleaded.

Seto crept behind them, taking a look at their faces. The older one looked almost exactly like Yami, with his golden bangs and purple-crimson orbs. However, any crimson streaks were unseen, only jet-black hair. And like Yami, he brought with him an aura of regality, if that was even present in such a young boy.

He turned to look at the younger boy and was convinced to find out that the other one, well; the boy looks familiar with soft cerulean blue eyes. But like his older brother, Ryuuji had black hair.

Just then, Yami and Mokuba's voices echoed in the hall as Ryuuji immediately stood in alarm and ran towards the two to stop them from going to the garden. "Uncle Mokuba, Daddy Yami, you can't go this way, or else," he said as the two elders lightly chuckled after receiving a threatening (and adorable) glare (and) pout from the boy.

"What are you up to, Ryuuji?" Yami asked, bending a knee so that he can stare at the other suspiciously, though they all know he was just playing along.

Ryuuji shook his head, "I'm not up to something, daddy, I promise," he said innocently. Seto watched the pharaoh ruffle the boy's hair and said, "Okay. I'm looking for your brother, have you seen him?" Ryuuji shook his head, "No, daddy, but you should try looking at our room," he answered. "Thank you, Ryuuji," Yami answered as they went inside.

Ryuuji smirked triumphantly, reminding Seto of himself and ran towards his brother, who was sheepishly hiding behind a tree and told him what he did.

Seto paused for a while. The two boys were obviously Yami's sons, no doubt, but who was the other parent? Now he wasn't sure if the other parent was a man or a female and why were there in his mansion? Perhaps Mokuba invited them over. Mahado was nowhere to be seen so where is the guy? Why did Ryuuji somehow looked like him, minus the black hair? What exactly is going on?

The executive went inside of the mansion, looking for Yami when on cue he heard their voices in the living room. Assuming his brother was talking to Yami, he went to the said room, eavesdropping in their conversation.

"I'm so glad you finally are together, Yami," Mokuba said. Seto saw the pharaoh smile before answering, "Me too. Although I have to admit, I didn't think we had a chance. I thought he was just my friend but I eventually realized I was in-love with him from the beginning."

"To be honest, I did fell in-love with Mahado but when he died, my love for him, I think at the same time died with him," Yami added.

Seto was stunned, if it wasn't Mahado, then who were Yami and Mokuba talking about?

"Father, you're back!" a child's voice caused him to turn around, proof that somebody already found him, as he fell to his back with two familiar boys on top of him. They embraced Seto, "We've been waiting all day, daddy," Ryuuji said as the two boys let go of him.

Yami and Mokuba chuckled as they walked over the CEO. Yami offered a hand, "You're home. We were just talking about you, you know," Yami said before helping Seto stand up. "Me?" Seto asked, putting two by two. How did this happen? Gods, how he wished everything in this dream would come true. But before anyone could shed some answers, the two boys already dragged them to the garden where their surprise was waiting.

"Happy 6th wedding anniversary, Daddy Seto, Daddy Yami!" the boys chorused. Yami chuckled before kissing the surprised CEO, "I love you, Seto," he said.

End of Dream

Seto awoke from his dream and stared at the ceiling, the dream replaying itself on his mind. He was surprised but there's no denying that it was nice to feel Yami's lips on his, know that Yami was his to cherish and protect. There was no denying that he wanted the dream to be a reality, to have Yami for his own for all eternity.

Sighing as his alarm clock rang at 4:00 AM, he rose from bed, ready to face yet another day, with the dream fresh on his mind.

Later that morning, Mokuba, though surprised to see a smile instead of a scowl on his brother's face, left for school with his own smile, knowing his brother would end the day in high spirits; like he used to.


	10. Chapter 10: Flashback or Dream?

Chapter 8-C: It's just a dream, right?

Dream

Yami found himself watching himself talk with his high priests, realizing he was once again in Ancient Egypt, back to when he was still pharaoh. Flashbacks of his past were getting frequent that it was difficult to tell a dream from a flashback.

As assumed, it was only days after his father, the pharaoh, died and his coronation has just finished. Now he was fixing the problems his father has left, giving him no time to either rest and spend time for himself or grieve.

Atemu, his pharaoh-self, left the throne room and went to the royal gardens, oblivious that his future self was following him. The garden was, if Yami can recall correctly, one of the two quietest places in the palace, his chambers being the first.

The pharaoh's silent sobs caught his attention as he went over to his past self, who had his head buried in his arms.

Atemu, hearing somebody near him, stopped his crying, suddenly embarrassed to be caught crying, and immediately dried his tears.

"My pharaoh, are you alright?" It was Mahado, one of his High Priests and also one of his truest friends.

"You know I don't like you calling me in my title when we're in private, Mahado," Atemu answered, avoiding the other's question.

"As you wish, Atemu," Mahado answered as he knelt beside his pharaoh, "Now tell me, are you alright? I'm right here," he added.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me, Mahado, although I do appreciate your concern. I just want to have some peace for once, I hope you're not offended, my friend," Atemu answered.

"Of course not. If that is what you wish then I will leave, but if you want to talk about something, anything, I'll be here," Mahado replied before leaving, understanding why the other wanted to be alone. He was just a teenager; after all, he deserves some time in peace.

Knowing somehow that he wasn't getting any time alone in the garden with his High Priests roaming the palace, Atemu stood and went to his chambers instead.

Atemu slumped to his bed. It wasn't fair! He was just fifteen years old, how can he rule a country as big as Egypt? His mother died when he was only three, at that time, Seth was not his asshole self and was actually his best friend, even though the latter was three years older than him. But nine years later, Seth changed abruptly; he started distancing himself. Then his father died, when all things got worst, when he needed his father the most, Bakura, the Tomb Robber, killed him. And now, he was pharaoh. He haven't even spent enough time to grieve over his father's death and now—

"Shouldn't you be outside ordering people around and such?" his cousin's voice rang from the door.

"Go away, Seth. I am not in the mood to deal with the likes of you," he answered, annoyed, knowing that it was his arrogant cousin since he was the only one who would dare enter his chambers and annoy him.

"And what if I don't? Are you going to hang me upside-down on the temple for all to see? I doubt," Seth answered.

Atemu rose from bed, his eyes blazing in anger dangerously. "Would you just leave me alone? Get out!" he snapped.

But Seth didn't move an inch, instead, he answered, "So you can do what? Grieve yourself out? You have a kingdom to run, and everyone's worried about you, _your highness_," putting emphasis on the title.

Yami watched the two argue, knowing by the clenching of Atemu's fist, that his past self was controlling himself from punching his cousin.

"I am warning you, Seto, leave me now or else!" he said.

"So you can kill yourself? I think not. I never thought you'd give in. Gods, you act as if you want to die! Have you forgotten your promise to me when we were younger? When you promised you wouldn't give up, not ever? Well, what are you doing now? You hardly eat, refused to talk to anybody and you're rejecting everybody, even Mahado," Seth replied, "even me," he added. He knew his anger was already matching with the pharaoh's.

"And since when did you care? You hated me ever since you found out I was the one taking the throne! What do you know anyway? You have your father, I don't have either of my parents!" Atemu answered before calming himself, "You will never understand what I feel, Seth. You never longed for someone, be it a parent or a loved one!"

When he didn't receive another mocking reply, he continued, "You know what I feel right now? I feel lost!"

"That's why you have your friends, I thought you know that, Atemu," Seth answered simply.

"How can you rely on your friends when they're your High Priests and you're the pharaoh? See? You don't understand. You try losing both your parents and be the pharaoh. You try it!" Atemu answered, tears falling from his eyes. Seth never answered back; he just embraced his cousin fiercely. "I'm sorry for saying that, Atemu, really. I just can't stand seeing you like this again," Seth whispered softly.

Atemu clung on Seth tighter, crying as his cousin/High Priest rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Why?" he asked when he managed to stop his tears from falling.

"I always cared, Atemu, you just don't see it. I did long for someone, and It was you all these times," Seth said, meeting his cousin's confused gaze. "I care a lot… I love you, Atemu," he added before capturing the pharaoh's lips in a kiss.

End of Yami's Dream

Yami sat up with a jolt with the dream in his mind. Was it a flashback? But that couldn't be, could it? They were rivals even to the end, so it was surely a dream, nothing significant about that.

Sighing as he read 4:00 on his clock, he lied on his back and stared at the ceiling thinking about his dream.

Everything seemed so real, even the warmth in the pharaoh's chambers, even his cousin's embrace, even Seth's possessive kiss. It all seemed, all felt incredibly real.

What if it was really a flashback? Did he loved Seth? What of Mahado? He knew even then that Seth was his rival, as Seto was now. But the CEO changed, did Seth changed, too? If that happened, what happened to their duel long ago?

Questions filled his mind as he tried answering each and one of them. Sensing it would only complicate things more, he willed himself to shut his eyes and sleep a, hopefully, a less troubling sleep.

A/N: How's the story so far? Please let me know. Any review is welcome, I just have to know if I should continue this or not. Well I do want to continue this but I'm not sure if anyone would like my plot so please review. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11: Confusing Things A Lot

Chapter 9: Confusing things a lot

**Yami's POV**

It's been four days and I still can't forget that troubling dream. I doubt it is a flashback since the idea of my cousin falling in-love with me is kind of... well farfetched (aside from the point that he really, really hated me from first sight). It's not that I hate the guy; I just find it strange for Seth to act such a way for anyone, especially for me. I am, after all, his rival.

I guess the dream got the better of me since everyone's dead worried about me. It's too overwhelming, in fact. One more thing I noticed: Mahado's acting strange. Strange... but flattering. I can't even control myself from blushing anymore. I think I'm falling for him. Well who wouldn't after being serenaded and offered roses everyday? He's just too nice for his own good.

"Yami, Mahado called!" my aibou's voice rang through the door. He's on sugar-high again. I guess he did miss Joey a lot when the blonde was working.

"What did he say?" I asked (no, I didn't shout back; I went downstairs).

"He's on his way here," Yugi answered. I smiled at the thought of having Mahado here again when we heard pans clattering in the kitchen and then we knew. Joey Wheeler has arrived. As expected, Yugi ran to the said kitchen to greet his ever clumsy boyfriend, not knowing I was snickering at them (If he knew, he'd pout. I don't want that). They can't blame me; they're as adorable as puppies... I'm happy for them.

"Should I ask what's amusing?" Mahado! I turned around to see him smiling as I embrace him. He chuckles as we sat on the couch, watching the couple in the kitchen in pure amusement. I think it's already obvious that the couch is our unofficial most favorite seat (as the living room our favorite place in the house).

He bought us tickets to the concert! You can guess I'm pretty excited since my favorite band's going to be there (actually, it's there concert).

As agreed, Seto went to the game shop to eat lunch (don't ask how, long story). He was slightly hesitant at first when he saw Joey. Mahado still had to go to work so he left already. Why are people so busy nowadays anyway?

It was amusing, the four of us. Joey, as usual, couldn't resist the temptation and pigged out. Seto, as expected, decided to tease him about it. And well, Joey started to argue but before words could leave his mouth, Yugi kissed him. Silence. I turned to look at Joey's face then laughed. It was really funny. That's why I fell from my seat and landed on the floor. Some things really never change, if you're talking about Joey and Seto, of course.

Right now I'm washing the dishes with Seto, who was glaring dangerously at the plates. Really Seto. I smirked.

"The plates won't move by glaring at them, Seto," I told him, thoroughly amused.

"I know that. The mutt's supposed to be here, you know," he answered. I chuckled.

"No, Joey's not supposed to be here. It's your fault, you started it," I said.

"No I didn't," I snickered. Trust in Seto to be so childish.

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did. You teased him. It's your fault," I replied.

"Well it isn't my fault he's a gluttonous mutt!"

I laughed. Hard. I know I won. I laughed even harder when he glared at me. Then the unexpected happened.

**End of Yami's POV**

Yami was so busy laughing he failed to notice the CEO creep up on him. Before he knew it, Seto's hands dug into his ribs and started tickling.

"No fair Seto!" he croaked. Neither noticed their position. Yami was pinned on the floor by the CEO who was hovering above him, assaulting him with tickles.

"I give!" Yami conceded. Seto smirked triumphantly before they finally realized what position they were in.

The first thing that came to Seto's mind was to kiss the blushing (and breathless) pharaoh beneath him. And believe me, he was ready to do it. And when reason fled his mind, when he was only inches away from the pharaoh, his cellphone rang.

The CEO rose immediately before helping the pharaoh rise himself. "Kaiba," he answered his phone.

"Sir, somebody managed to plant the main computer a virus and we can't stop it," his employee said. 'Damn it, not again,' he thought.

"I'll be there," he answered before snapping his phone shut. Yami was still blushing madly; taking an interest on the floor tiles.

Seto grasped the pharaoh's chin and forced him to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry," he said before kissing the pharaoh (on the cheek) goodbye and left.

Yami watched the executive board his brand new Ferrari, his mind going back to the events in the kitchen. Things really went out of hand earlier, that was true. And the kiss? What did it mean to him? It's just a normal kiss, but why was his heart racing?

Yami closed his eyes. He can still feel the CEO's breath on his face; still remember how his heart madly fluttered as the CEO inched closer. Somehow, it, they felt right together.

'Man, this is bad,' he thought. First his dream, now this. What next? How does one know if he truly loves a person anyway? The ex-pharaoh sighed. He was in-love with Mahado; something about his High Priest's reincarnation was so alluring. Nice. He was charming and sweet. There's absolutely no way he won't fall for the guy. But the CEO was different. Something about the CEO was so captivating. And no matter how much he denies it, things with Seto felt... right.

Yami gasped. 'I'm not in-love with both of them, am I?'


	12. Chapter 12: The Concert

A/N: Yeah, I know. Boring title, right? Sorry about that, folks, I just can't think of a decent title right now. My head's disorganized right now.

Chapter 10: The Concert (Me: Told you so...)

"Ready?"

Yami nodded as they left the game shop to go to the much-anticipated concert. To his dismay, the CEO hasn't called yet and that simple fact troubles him. Of course he understands how much the CEO values his pride but what happened earlier was just a careless mistake. 'I hope he knows that,' he thought.

"Are you alright, Yami? You're oddly quiet," Mahado said.

"I'm fine, Mahado," he answered.

Mahado smiled to tell the pharaoh he understands before glancing at his watch. "We have to hurry before we run out of seats," he said.

_Come a little closer, flicker in flight_

Yami glanced at the stage, recognizing the song. It was one of his favorite songs. The band members started to appear one by one as the lead singer continued singing.

_We'll have about an inch's space_

_But I'm here I can breathe in_

_What you breathe out_

_Let me know if I'm doing this right_

_Let me know if my grip's too tight_

_Let me know if I can stay all of my life_

"Yami?"

The Yugioh turned to meet Mahado's gaze, "Is something wrong, Mahado?" he asked. The High Priest shook his head, "No, everything's quite alright. I have something to give to you," he answered before taking two passes from his pocket and handed them to Yami.

"What's -- backstage passes!" Yami gasped before embracing Mahado. "Thank you, Mahado," he whispered before planting a quick kiss on the other's lips. Mahado returned the embrace, "Your welcome," he answered, inwardly hesitant.

**Flashback**

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Mahado took out his cellphone before looking at the unfamiliar caller ID. "Mahado Histari," he answered. He was busy and he really wanted to get out of the office as soon as possible.

"This is Seto Kaiba," his caller said.

"How did you get this number?" he asked.

"That's not important right now. Meet me at the coffee shop near your office in ten minutes, we need to talk," Seto answered.

"I'll see you there then," Mahado replied.

Exactly ten minutes later, Seto arrived and parked hiscar in front of the coffee shop. He entered the small shop and looked for Mahado before ordering a cup of coffee.

Once their orders were served, Seto took out two laminated cardboards which oddly looked like passes.

"Here," Seto said before handing the passes to Mahado.

"What's this for?" Mahado asked.

"They're backstage passs for the concert. I want you to have them," the executive answered.

Mahado stared at the two passes. "I don't understand, why give these to me? I mean, why not give this to Yami?" he asked.

Seto frowned, "He musn't know they came from me. Mahado, do me a favor and don't tell him," he said. Having said everything he wanted to say, the CEO rose. But before he could leave, Mahado called him back.

"Fine, I won't tell him but tell me first why," said Mahado.

Seto paused, and albeit reluctantly, he said, "To prove that I'm sorry. Don't tell him," before he started his car's engine and sped away.

**End Flashback**

Mahado watched the former pharaoh gaze at the stage. Why did the CEO wanted to apologize? And why can't he just tell Yami? What happened between the two?

Hours later, the former High Priest smiled as he listend to Yami's ramblings. It was one of those few days where Yami acted like his enthusiastic brother.

"Mahado, you aren't listening to me, are you?"

"Huh?"

Yami sighed. "I guess I'm boring you out. I'm sorry... I guess I got out of hand... thanks by the way," he said, his voice still laced with childish excitement

Mahado smiled weakly, "Your welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed the concert," he answered. They were already inside the park, enjoying the night (or what was left in it).

Silence enveloped the couple as they walked under the moonlight. No words were spoken between the two, only the casual lending of jackets and short unavoided conversations. Yami never knew if it was there when he decided Mahado was the guy for him. Somehow he just felt his heart had already made a decision.

The former pharaoh stared at his former High Priest who was gazing at the stars. He was always caring, kind and patient. It was no wonder why Yami easily fell for him.

"I think it's time for me to take you home, Yami. You're shivering already," Mahado suddenly said, snapping Yami out of his thoughts. The Yugioh simply nodded as they both made their way to the game shop.

Before they could leave the park, Yami suddenly stopped, catching Mahado's attention.

"Is something wrong, Yami?" Mahado asked, concern gracing his fair features.

"I have something to tell you," Yami answered shyly, refusing to meet his boyfriend's gaze.

"I'm all ears, go on."

"I think I'm in-love with you, Mahado."

_Gemini_ by Spongecola

Come a little closer

Flicker in flight

We'll have about an inch's space

But I'm here; I can breathe in

What you breathe out

Let me know if I'm doing this right

Let me know if my grip's too tight

Let me know if I can stay all of my life

Let me know if dreams can come true

Let me know if this one's yours too

Cause I see it

And I feel it right here

And I feel you right here

The vacuous night

Steps aside to give meaning

To gemini's dreaming

The moon on its back

And the seemingly

Veiled room's lit

By the same star

AN: You probably haven't heard this song yet and I know it doesn't fit with the chapter but the song was playing in my computer when I was writing the chapter. Sorry.

So… how's it so far? Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I would like to let you know that I deeply appreciate your reviews.


	13. Chapter 13: Not again

Chapter 11: Not Again

Yami's POV

_"I think I'm in-love with you, Mahado._"

How many months have passed since I said those words? Four? Five? People say being in-love is one of the greatest things on Earth, is it really true? I guess I missed a lot when I was pharaoh then. I still can't remember if I was also in-love with Mahado in Egypt but I do know he's my most loyal High Priest. And even if I was, I don't think we had a chance since, if memory serves me correct, my reign was during a time of darkness.

And then, I sealed myself to stop the Shadow Realm from destroying my homeland. That's what I'm here for, right? I was pharaoh, it was my duty. So I sealed my soul in my puzzle, not to be awaken for 3000 years.

When the time came, I awoke into this world, eventually realizing much have changed. I met new challenges, new friends... in short, I was destined to have a new life. But still, some things never changed. For one, Seth's reincarnation, Seto, was my rival. Deep inside I know he's a good guy, not that "cold-hearted bastard" as some individuals would say.

As for Mahado and I... well, everything was pure bliss for us. The concert felt as if it was just like yesterday, I know, I know, cliché too much. I never knew Mahado managed to get us backstage passes because... well getting passes like those were I don't know, impossible. Unless of course you have the power to ask for it, that is. Later that night, after Mahado took me home, Mokuba called, saying something about Seto not feeling well.

It seems he locked himself in his room again, obviously working his whole heart out. I have to hand it to Mokuba. He's a good brother; no wonder Seto kept on protecting him.

**Flashback**

"Yami, please come over, it's nii-sama..."

"Mokuba, calm down. What happened? Tell me slowly," Yami answered over the phone.

"Nii-sama won't leave his room but Yami, he's been in his room all afternoon. I'm worried," Mokuba said.

"Alright, Mokuba. I'll be there, are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks Yami."

"Don't mention it."

"Bye"

"Goodbye, Mokuba."

Thirty minutes later, Yami stood outside of the Kaiba mansion, ready to knock on the front door. But before he could do so, Mokuba opened it and ushered him in. "I think it's time for you to rest. Don't worry, I'll make sure Seto's alright," Yami told him. Mokuba hugged him, "Thanks a lot, Yami! Goodnight!" he said before he ran to his own room.

Now, being a friend of Seto, Yami knew exactly where Seto's room was, which was, specifically speaking the last room in the second floor. And knowing the CEO well, the room was obviously locked. The former pharaoh went to the kitchen and took the spare key to Seto's room from the cupboard (Mokuba told him in one of his stays in the mansion before).

Armed and ready, the Yugioh went upstairs and headed to the CEO's room.

"Seto?" he started, knocking on the door.

"Leave me alone, I'm busy," the CEO answered.

"Mokuba's dead worried about you Seto. Would you please open the door?" Yami said.

"No, I won't open the door," Seto argued.

"You have to, or else," Yami argued back. Since when did this conversation resulted into a childish argument? Yami would never know.

"You can do whatever you want, Yami," the stubborn executive answered back.

Yami sighed before inserting the key into the keyhole. It took him one twist to the right and the door was already open.

"What the hell?"

"I told you so," Yami said.

Seto growled before rising from his seat. "Would you get out of my room? I have no time talking with you, Yami!" he said as he walked over to the pharaoh. "For your information, Seto Kaiba, your brother's dead worried since you refused to leave your room! I know something's troubling you, why don't you just tell me so I can help?" Yami answered back.

"I don't care. Get out of my room," Seto argued.

"I won't leave until you tell me what's going on. Mokuba's worried, I'm worried... what the hell is going on?"

"None of your business."

"It is absolutely my business, I assure you. If you want to scare your brother out of his wits, fine by me, you can just call security and have me out," the pharaoh answered.

Seto scowled, the pharaoh's words hitting him. "Fine. I'm sorry," he muttered.

"For what?" Yami confusingly asked.

"I'm sorry for what happened this afternoon," Seto said.

"You don't need to apologize, Seto. I know it was just an accident, was that the reason why you're-- oh-- I'm so sorry, Seto. If I knew I could have called you--"

"It's alright, Yami. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I apologize for scaring Mokuba, I just wanted to finish some things out before I go to sleep."

"I told you already, you don't need to apologize about anything, Seto."

The CEO never replied to that. Instead, he focused on his work and quickly finished it off and snapped his laptop shut. "It's already late, Yami. You should stay here, too dangerous outside," he said, knowing it was past midnight already.

"I suppose I should stay. I won't find a cab home anyway," Yami agreed. The two friends, having settled their little argument, went down to the kitchen to get themselves drinks, knowing sleep has already evaded them.

"So, how was your concert?" Seto asked, knowing Mahado would do what he asked.

"You should have been there, Seto..."

**End of Flashback**

Things were settled that night, thankfully. But he was rather not himself that night. It was as if he was hiding something but I didn't press him to tell me. I'm his friend but that doesn't mean I'm entitled to know all his secrets. It's invasion of privacy.

My alarm clock rang, announcing it was already 5:30 PM. I'm meeting Mahado in the park later, at about 7:30. He said it was a surprise. And I guess I'm once again excited. Hey, I'm the King of Games, don't blame me for my adrenaline.

I leave the game shop at quarter to 7 since the park's just 20 minutes away. Joey and Yugi were out on a date so I had to lock the game shop, they were actually offering me a ride but I didn't want to ruin their night together (not to mention I'll be one hour early if I join them). Seto was busy as hell (old typical Seto) and Mokuba was at the mansion, probably playing video games.

Promptly 7:05, I arrive at the park and went to look for the spot where he told us to meet. I guess the day tired me out since I could feel myself fall asleep.

**End of Yami's POV**

Yami closed his eyes, submitting to a short rest. Just then, footsteps roused him awake. Thinking it was Mahado, he slumped back to the tree, knowing his koi would wake him up.

"What do we have here? A nice treat, isn't he boys?"

Yami sat up, knowing he made a mistake. The footsteps didn't belong to Mahado. It belonged to one rather stumpy man who was being trotted by two men.

"I suggest you leave me alone," Yami answered calmly.

"I like these kind of treats, they're fun to break," the man said again. Yami finally realized what the man was implying and he rose, only to be pushed to the ground by the two men.

"Let me go!" Yami shouted as he struggled against his captors.

Before he knew it, his legs were already straddled and the man was lying on top of him, planting wet kisses on his neck. "Damn it, get your filthy body away from me!" the pharaoh shouted again as he struggled once more. How ironic that whenever he needed his powers, they were always gone. But the man never stopped his assault. He took out a knife and started opening Yami's jacket, which the pharaoh wrapped before leaving the shop.

Yami's struggle didn't end in vain as he managed to break free his arm and punch the man on top of him away. The Yugioh rose and made a run for it but was stopped by his two captors. A fist landed on his stomach as he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. The two men took advantage of this and held him down firm to the ground again. And despite his struggles, he couldn't escape. Lips were on his neck, his collarbone... gods, don't let this man any lower.

Mahado, where is that man? He should be here. Yami fought the tears from falling as he tried not to think on what was going to happen.

"Yami, where are you?" that voice! Yami gave a relieved sigh.

"Mahado!" he cried before a palm shut him up.

"Yami!" said former High Priest ran towards them before realizing what was happening. "Get off of him!" he said.

The man on top of Yami suddenly stabbed the pharaoh with an unknown drug to paralyze him as he and his men turn to Mahado. Yami was in pain as he watched them. One against three wasn't fair and Mahado could do a helping hand. Standing up ever so slowly in his state (of drowsiness and pain), the pharaoh picked a stone he saw and slammed it hard on one of the men's head. And then a fist fight was on: two against two.

"Yami, are you alright? I'm sorry I was late," Mahado said before he pulled Yami into an embrace, knowing the drug was already taking effect on the pharaoh's body. Proof? The pharaoh was slowly drifting to unconsciousness.

Carrying the weakened pharaoh, Mahado made his way to the park's exit and realized it was too late. He should have knocked the man unconscious like his two goons. A gunshot was fired and Mahado fell to the ground, the bullet obviously hitting him on the chest.

Yami, realizing what happened, fought to be awake. "Mahado!" he cried as he frantically search for a cellphone to call an ambulance. "Mahado, please stay awake," he said, clutching his boyfriend's bloodied hand.

Finished with calling the ambulance, Yami, still swaying in dizziness as minor effect of the drug, craddled Mahado in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Mahado. Please, please stay alive, please," he said in between tears. Everything was getting blurry for the former pharaoh, his consciousness was slowly drifting. And before darkness consumed him, the ambulance arrived, just in time. Yami fell to the floor unconscious.

**"My pharaoh, you should rest," Isis suggested, taking note of the pharaoh's appearance.**

**"I will when Mahado is here already," Atemu answered. **

**It was already nighttime in Egypt and stilll, there wasn't any news about Mahado. It would be an understatement to say that they were dead worried about the High Priest, especially their pharaoh. **

**"My pharaoh, my pharaoh, they have arrived!" a servant said. **

**Atemu sat straighter on his throne, waiting for his friend/High Priest's appearance. But Mahado never appeared. This confused him. **

**"Where is High Priest Mahado?" Akunadin asked.**

**One of the soldiers who was pulling the stone tablet answered, "He… he told us to close the entrance, sire. We were given orders by High Priest Mahado not to open it until today. We went it and found this, your majesties," he presented the stone tablet where oddly, the Illusion Magician stood majestically. **

**Atemu rose from his throne to go see the tablet himself, despite his High Priests' reactions and warnings. Where are you, my dear friend? **

"My soul is your eternal servant, my pharaoh" 

**"Mahado! Where—" Atemu looked at the monster in the tablet, somehow recognizing the magician's face. "Mahado," he breathed, "Why?" The pharaoh dropped to his knees, feeling tears well in his eyes for the death of his best friend. **

**"Atemu, I am sorry," Seth said, offering condolences. But his pharaoh didn't hear him. **

**"Atemu…"**

**"Atemu…"**

**"Yami… please wake up."**

"What?" Yami sat upright, meeting his hikari's concerned gaze.

"You're awake!" Yugi exclaimed, hugging his yami tight.

"How are you feeling, Yami?" Seto asked. Yami looked at the CEO, instantly noticing that both the CEO and his light was there.

"I'm fine, minor headache, that's all," he answered. "Mahado, where is he?" Where was his love? Did he survive? Of course he did, he was strong. Mahado was strong. But why did Yugi refused to meet his gaze?

"Yugi? Where is Mahado?" he asked again. Neither of his visitors answered.

"Please tell me, where is he?" he pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. This couldn't happen. No… no… no, not Mahado.

Yugi, with tears in his eyes, revealed a small box. "He… he wants me to give this to you… he said he was sorry, Yami," Yugi answered, tears falling from his eyes.

Yami stared at the box and took it. Opening it hesitantly, he found a ring. "He was going to propose to you, Yami. I'm sorry," Seto continued.

"No… Mahado… that's not true. He… he… he's not dead… HE'S NOT DEAD!" Yami cried, his tears falling from his eyes. Not again. Fuck this, not this again. His first love betrayed him, now when he trusted and loved Mahado, he died. No… not again.

Yami didn't knew if it was still the side effects of the drug but he did knew he fell into unconsciousness shortly after he received the news.


	14. Chapter 14: I'm Always Here For You

A/N: Before you go on with the story, I would just like to thank the following people who reviewed the last chapter. I swear I was touched with your reviews. Thank you especially to **cherry fantasy**, **Yami Val**, and **miyabi-aoi**.

And just so you guys would know, I was listening to a lot of sentimental (not to mention heartbreaking) songs lately. Thus, reason behind this angsty chapters… hehe…

* * *

Chapter 12: I'm Here For You

Mahado's death shook the former pharaoh greatly. Especially after finding out what the High Priest's surprise was. As it turns out, Mahado was going to propose to him that night but he was caught in heavy traffic, his reason for being late.

It was unfair to him. How can the gods despise him so? After finally admitting especially to himself that he was in-love with Mahado, they would just strike the former high priest down dead? Was it truly his fate to be so god damn lonely all the time? He promised before that he would never trust anyone with his heart, he promised, but he failed to keep it. Where was he now? Was he not betrayed again?

"I'm sorry, Mana," he whispered to the grieving girl. It was already an hour after Mahado's burial and only the two of them were left in the cemetery. Mana met his solemn gaze and tenderly, she whispered back, "Thank you, Yami. I'm glad my brother met you in this life." Tears welled on Yami's eyes as they stood there, consoling each other, knowing both of them were greatly affected by the former High Priest's death.

* * *

"_**My soul is your eternal servant, pharaoh..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Yami, we're going to the mall, do you want to come?" Yugi asked over the closed door. They were worried; the former pharaoh has locked himself in his room for days, refusing to see anyone, eat or leave the room.

"You go on without me, aibou, I'll be fine," Yami answered, his voice slightly muffled.

"Okay Yami, do you want me to get you anything?" Yugi asked again, this time his voice lower and softer.

"No, thank you, aibou," was the spirit's reply.

Yugi sighed. Why can't things go back to how they were before?

_**"Mana, what are you doing here?"**_

_**"High Priest Mahado was calling me in my sleep, my pharaoh. I only wanted to help him," the apprentice answered.**_

_**"So you had the same dream, too. Am I right?" Atemu asked. Mana eyed the pharaoh in confusion. They had the same dream? Of the High Priest in danger?**_

_**Suddenly, the stone tablet containing Mahado's KA monster, Illusion Magician, started to crack as light emitted from the tablet. They knew exactly what was going on.**_

_**Minutes later, a white steed from the stable galloped its way to the late pharaoh's tomb, its riders worried over the safety of their friend/High Priest.**_

_**There were six hooded men by the blocked entrance to the tomb, cornering the lone soldier who was lucky enough to survive, unlike his companions. Atemu took the sword from the ground as the said men charged at him. With one slash, their leader fell from his steed and the pharaoh turned around to face them.**_

_**Just when he was about to meet the men's attack, Atemu paused, hearing something crack. The stone tablet hovering above them was ready to fall... and its unsuspecting victim was no other than the naive Mana who was trying (and failing miserably) to break the rock that was blocking the entrance into tiny pieces.**_

**_"M__ana!" Atemu called as he practically bade his horse to Mana's direction, just in time to save the girl from the tablet. There before them, was a new monster that oddly, strangely, looks like the Illusion Magician but more familiar looking. _**

_**"My soul is your eternal servant, my pharaoh..."**_

_**It was Mahado! "He gave his life for me... for Egypt," Atemu whispered, still unbelieving that his friend was dead. Hooves were heard from behind but the Yugioh did not consider the newcomers a threat, as he did not turn around to meet the newcomers' gazes. He was busy looking at the Dark Magician's proud form, knowing it was his friend. **_

_**"Atemu..." It was Seth, his cousin, trying to catch his attention but to no avail. The pharaoh was still stunned by the fact that his High Priest was dead and was already a monster. **_

_**"Atemu..."**_

**"Yami!" **

Yami sat upright, realizing he had fallen asleep. "Yami! Yami, open the door!" The pharaoh groaned, burying his head under his pillow.

"Leave me alone, Seto," he answered back. But the knocks on the door didn't cease, nor was the CEO's efforts to bring him out of the room.

"Damn it, Yami, will you open the door? We have to talk," Seto replied, his tone slightly harsher but softer.

Yami sat upright again, noticing the CEO's honest (and stupid mistake). He groaned again.

"YAMI!"

"The door's open, you idiot!" the irritated pharaoh answered. He could sense the CEO gaping at the door in shock, obviously realizing his mistake. Honestly, if the situation at hand weren't serious enough, the pharaoh would have laughed. But this was a serious matter and the CEO obviously didn't want to leave him alone.

Seto ignored the pharaoh's ranting and opened the door, seeing the Yugioh facing the wall. "Yami?" he asked softly as he slowly made his way to the bed. No response.

"Yami, talk to me," he said, sitting at the edge of the bed, hoping the former pharaoh would face him at least. And said pharaoh did, his eyes brimmed with tears.

"What do you want to talk about, Seto?" Yami asked, although innocent it means the CEO could still trace annoyance in the pharaoh's voice.

"Anything, anything you want," the CEO answered.

Yami sat up and faced the executive, "I don't want to talk about anything, please understand. I just want to be alone, Seto," he said.

Seto took in the pharaoh's appearance. Apparently, the Yugioh weren't eating much (he probably weren't eating at all) not to mention he didn't get enough sleep at night with the eyebags evident on his face.

"Are you alright, Yami? You don't look so good," the CEO said, his concern greatly laced in his voice. The pharaoh was his first friend; the first person aside from Mokuba who understands him truly, therefore the pharaoh deserves his respect, friendship and concern.

"I'm _fine_," Yami answered, his annoyance already returned.

"You sure? Why don't we go out for a while? You definitely look like you need some fresh air," Seto answered.

Yami finally snapped. "Will you buzz off, Seto? This is hard enough as it is, I don't want people fussing over me as if I'm some pathetic loser, alright?" he said.

"Well this wouldn't be so hard for you if you just talked to me, I thought that's what friends are for, you told me that," Seto answered intelligently.

"And what would you say? How would you react if I told you it was my fault Mahado died? What would you say if I told you it was because of me Mana lost her brother? Tell me, how exactly would you help?" Yami erupted.

'He's blaming himself, I should have thought about that before!' Seto thought.

"Look, Yami… it's not your fault Mahado died—"

"Killed."

" – Fine, killed. You didn't know they were planning on doing that on anyone that night so don't blame yourself—"

"If I weren't stupid enough to at least called Mahado and asked him where he was then I should have known he'd be late and I wouldn't have left earlier than usual. Whatever angle you look at it, Seto, I'm to blame," Yami interjected again.

Seto shook his head inwardly. Trust in the pharaoh to act so stubborn. This would take longer than what was expected, he thought.

"It's. Not. Your. Fault."

"Yes, it is."

"I know you like arguing with me but this certainly is not the time for you to act like a child. One, everything that happened that night was not your fault, you didn't know. Period. Two, look at yourself, if Mahado saw you, what would he say? He gave up his life for you and now you're brooding here… I hate saying this, Yami, but you're acting as if you don't appreciate what he did!"

Yami didn't respond, the CEO's words hitting him hard. Tears filled his eyes. Seto, out of instincts, turned to look at the pharaoh. Finding out the Yugioh's current state, the Kaiba Corp. executive pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry… I just… I don't like seeing you like this, please forgive me," Seto said.

Yami shook his head, "No, don't be sorry. I was wrong… I shouldn't have acted that way… I just wished it didn't happen… I'm in-love with him, Seto, and it hurts… it just hurts," he whispered, burying his head in the other's chest as his tears started to fall. He failed to notice the dejected look in his friend's eyes.

Seto cradled his friend for god knows how long; they just sat there for minutes uncounted. One sobbing and fighting down any remaining tears while the other was contemplating on his importance to the other.

"I'm sorry for calling you an idiot earlier. I didn't mean it," Yami whispered, his head still buried in Seto's chest, "Thank you for being such a stubborn jackass for me, Seto. I'm glad you're my friend."

"Ha-ha… continue that and I might tickle you," Seto answered back, appreciating the fact that the former pharaoh was trying to cheer himself up again.

"I'm sorry for troubling you, Seto," the pharaoh said ever so quietly, knowing the CEO heard still.

"It's alright, I'm your friend, that's why I'm here," Seto answered, "Mokuba's birthday's next week… I'm inviting you, if you want to go," he said. Yami looked up and broke the embrace.

"I'm not sure… I really don't want to—"

"Come on, Yami… it will be fun, I promise," Seto insisted. Yami looked at the CEO unsurely, seeing how the CEO really wanted him to be there.

"All right… but I don't really know if I should take that from someone who works 24/7," he answered, teasing the CEO at the same time, hoping to alleviate the tension in the room.

Yami watched his friend start the Ferrari's engine and speed away. Mokuba's birthday was next week, Seto told him. Mahado would definitely want to go… if only he hadn't died. Yami shook his head to banish those thoughts.

Mahado gave his life for him and it's his obligation to make sure he doesn't waste it away, Seto made him realize that. Yami shook his head again, what is going on with him? Mahado just died; the person he loves just died for him and now he's thinking of his friend?

'But Seto's more than just a friend to you, isn't he, Yami?' his mind asked him. Yami groaned in frustration.

"Seto will always be here for me, he told me that, because he's my friend. Nothing would ever change the fact that I love Mahado and Seto is my friend, nothing," he told himself before leaving the room.

* * *

A/N: I just realized I'm making Yami weak here but please understand, if the person you love just died because of you, how would you feel? I think his reaction to Mahado's death is natural for a human being. But still, if you believed otherwise, it's fine with me. Coming up next: Mokuba's birthday. I wonder what will happen there?

Oh yeah, by the way, about what Yami said before this chapter ended? Well, I'm warning you already, things would be really confusing (I think) in the next chapters.


	15. Chapter 15: Mokuba's Birthday

Chapter 13: Mokuba's Birthday

Yami sat on the loveseat in silence, watching the gang chatter happily with each other. He smiled weakly, everyone was there, as expected. The tomb robber, for once, even decided not to annoy the pharaoh.

What is wrong with him? Weren't he supposed to be talking with them, too? Question by question filled his mind but not one answer appeared. Yami groaned. Today was Mokuba's birthday; it should be a memorable one for the boy. What was wrong with him? He should act happy… for their sakes.

"You alright, Yami?" Joey asked. The former pharaoh looked up to meet the blonde's questioning gaze and flashed a small smile, "I'm fine," he said.

"Hey everyone!" the birthday boy suddenly greeted, his brother behind him smiling. No matter how old Mokuba was, the younger Kaiba would never change.

"Happy Birthday, Mokuba!" they greeted. Mokuba, after thanking them for their gifts, sat with the gang to talk about things. Seto, on the other hand, sat on the loveseat beside Yami.

"I hope you're enjoying the party," Seto said.

"I am. Thank you for inviting me," Yami answered.

"You're welcome," Seto replied.

"I miss him," Yami suddenly uttered, just loud enough for the CEO to hear.

"I guess when you love a person, it's never easy to let him go."

Yami nodded. "I love him that it hurts recalling every memory with him. You know I am to blame, Seto," he answered.

"Don't start this again, Yami. It wasn't your fault, okay?"

Yami sighed. "Whatever you say," he answered softly.

"Hey, who's up for a game of Duel Monsters?" Joey suddenly exclaimed, hoping it would at least cheer the pharaoh up. Bakura smirked before answering the blonde's challenge and they started to duel.

The gang, even Yami and Seto, apparently knew Joey was going to lose since he was down to 100 and Bakura to 1900.

Just in time, Joey summoned Jinzo, destroying Bakura's trap cards and attacked the Tomb Robber's monster, bringing Bakura down to 900. The former spirit smirked, Yami noticed it, too. It was the get-ready-to-lose smirk, "Activate Change of Hearts!"

Joey gaped in horror as Jinzo went to the other side of the field and attacked him directly, obviously indicating he had lost to Bakura… again. "No fair," he said.

"It's all right, Joey, I have never seen you play that good before," Yami commented. Joey smiled, knowing he achieved his goal. "Thanks Yami. At least some people here know how to appreciate one's efforts," Joey answered, who was implying Tristan who was laughing his ass off.

"Come on guys, let's go swim!" Mokuba suggested. In a few minutes, the gang scrambled to the swimming pool, leaving Seto, Yami and Bakura behind.

"You want to go to swim?" Seto asked Yami, not minding Bakura, who was watching the two of them.

"I'm quite fine here, thanks for inviting me anyway," the pharaoh said.

"Oh come on, I know you want to dive your ass off in the pool, pharaoh," Bakura interrupted them. Yami glared at him, "Whoever asked your opinion?" the pharaoh answered.

Bakura, knowing better than to piss the pharaoh off, stood and made his way to the pool. "Well, I'm going to swim and try drowning Tristan, see you later!" he said nonchalantly before leaving the two alone.

Yami smiled, "You know you want to," he teased the CEO.

"Want to what?"

Yami smirked, "You want to swim, don't you?"

"What?"

"Oh come on, Seto. I can read you like a book, remember? I know you want to join Mokuba outside, so go. No one's stopping you, you know."

"Ha-ha… nice try Yami. You can't force people to do something they don't want to do, you know."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say, just don't blame me if you get bored here because I'm going to sleep," Yami said.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to talk to me and play whatever games we can play here," Seto answered. Knowing this was the opportunity to talk to the pharaoh alone.

Yami shrugged before pretending to start dozing off. The CEO smacked him with a pillow. "Hey!"

Seto smirked. "I told you you're not going to sleep. I'm bored," he said.

"Well go swim, I'm not stopping you," Yami answered before returning to his nap.

The pillow hit him again.

"Would you quit hitting me with the pillow? Honestly, Seto--"

Poof!

"That is it. I warned you," Yami growled playfully before taking a pillow for his own and started hitting Seto back.

Before they knew it, they were rolling on the floor, tackling each other. But Seto, being the bigger one of them, managed to maneuver them so that he was pinning the pharaoh on the floor. Yami was laughing in enjoyment, forgetting Mahado for a short moment. All in his mind at the moment was Seto and he; them only.

Seto, who was tickling the pharaoh mercilessly (after finding out before that it was the pharaoh's weakness), stopped and forced Yami to meet his gaze.

"Yami I—" their faces were just inches apart. He could just kiss the pharaoh if he wanted to. Crimson locked with cerulean as both duelists drowned in the depth of each other's pools.

Yami stared into the depths of the CEO's eyes, seeing longing, frustration… and love? "Yami…" the CEO's voice was laced with longing, how awkward. Confusion and mild fear flowed in the pharaoh's veins; did Seto not notice their positions?

And it seems the CEO did not, or perhaps mind not to. The pharaoh was just so tempting at the moment that all he wanted to do was to kiss Yami senseless. Control snapped; Seto swooped down and captured the pharaoh's lips in a soft yet passionate kiss.

Their kiss lasted for god knows how long until someone coughed, catching their attention. Seto and Yami scrambled to their feet, their faces as crimson as Yami's eyes.

"You should get a room, you know," Yugi teased as he and Mokuba chuckled.

"It's not what you…" Yami started

"Think, it was just an accident," Seto continued.

Yugi and Mokuba chuckled again at their nervousness. "Whatever you say," they chorused as they headed for the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Seto whispered.

"What for? It was just an accident," Yami reasoned out.

Seto shrugged, taking in the other's reason. 'But it wasn't an accident,' he thought. They went outside to watch the others make a fool out of themselves, running and splashing water at each other.

"And I thought after four years, they grew up!" Seto whispered to Yami. The pharaoh smiled, "If you have Joey and Tristan in the group, childishness will never leave," Yami answered, obviously trying to forget about that "accidental" kiss. But Ra, the kiss was wonderful. Somehow, it had the sparks that the kisses Mahado gave him lacked. Odd. How odd.

"Are you just going to sit around all day, you two?" Bakura asked after successfully pushing Joey into the water.

The two duelists ignored the insane former spirit. "You want to duel?" Yami asked the CEO. Seto smirked, "Do you really need to ask when I'm going to beat you?" he answered. Yami smirked back, "Two can play at that game," he replied as they rose and headed back into the house.

Joey smiled mischievously before pulling into the water the closer of the two. Unfortunately for him, it didn't end as planned. Yami reflexively grasped Seto's hand as the CEO fell into the water, and he fell in, too. The blonde, knowing what was good for his health, immediately looked for a place to hide.

Angering just one of them was one thing but to get them both? Oh man, Joey certainly has a death wish.

Yami and Seto gasped for breath as they left the water, looking for any signs of Joey. Bakura and everyone else were acting innocent on the blonde's whereabouts and it frustrated them.

"You better show yourself or else, mutt," Seto said, knowing Joey heard him. As if on cue, Joey appeared and yelped when two dripping individuals tackled him and threw him into the water.

Seto and Yami each wore triumphant smirks as they entered the house to change into drier clothes.

"Man, I know they make a good team but damn, they're scary," Tristan muttered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Seto knocked on Yami's door, wondering what was taking the pharaoh so long.

"Come in, Seto," he heard the pharaoh say. He opened the door, revealing the shirtless pharaoh.

"Umm… Yami?" he asked, his cheeks tainting into an adorable red.

Yami turned around to meet the CEO's gaze. "I'm sorry, Seto, but I can't find my shirt. Yugi and I somehow accidentally swapped bags and his clothes are a bit smaller for me," the pharaoh answered sheepishly.

"It's alright. I'll lend you one of my shirts," Seto answered, looking away. The pharaoh was looking too damn hot and if it weren't for his admiring control over his body, he would have given in.

Yami watched Seto leave his room to get a shirt, his mind racing. He was sure his heart was madly fluttering already thrice that day and the reason behind it all was a certain blue-eyed executive who was also his friend. He had assumptions that he was in-love with the CEO but he was sure he was more in-love with his former High Priest, Mahado. But man, he really has to learn how to control his heart. It's been racing numerous times already.

"Here," Yami yelped in surprise, not knowing the CEO was already there with the shirt.

"Thanks," the pharaoh muttered before putting it on.

"You're welcome," Seto said before they went downstairs to join the others.

"Yami, I was wondering if you would want to go with me to Kaibaland tomorrow? I'm going to check on them, as usual," Seto said. Yami smiled, 'Still your own self, huh Seto?' He was excited for reasons unknown not to mention his heart doing wild flip-flops weren't helping. It's not as if Seto asked him to a date or something. But damn, it felt like it.

"Sure," Yami managed to say. Oh well, some things never really happened as planned anyway. Might as well get used to it.


	16. Chapter 16: Guess Who's Here

Chapter 14: Guess Who's Here

Seto and Yami walked in casual silence around the theme park. The CEO was already finished checking everything and all they wanted to do was to enjoy themselves in the park.

"Want to duel?" Yami asked out of the blue.

"Do you really need to ask?" Seto answered with a smirk. Yami smirked back before they hurried to the dome. On the way to the dome, Yami bumped into somebody and fell on the ground. The CEO was by his side at once and helped him up.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," Yami said, not facing the person he bumped into.

"Yami?" mentioned person asked.

That voice! Yami looked up to see one familiar smug face. All trace of happiness in him vanished as he scowled. "Lexis," he said bitterly.

Lexis Patrick Andew smiled despite his embarrassment, "It's nice to meet you again after all these times, Yami," he replied, not caring if the CEO was with them.

"Nice meeting you, too," Yami answered casually before whispering to the CEO, "Can we go now, Seto?"

Seto nodded to the pharaoh and they prepared to leave. "Yami, wait," Lexis said, grasping the former pharaoh's arm. The two duelists turned around defensively, "What do you want?" Yami asked.

"I just want to invite you to lunch tomorrow. You're invited, too, Mr. Kaiba," Lexis answered.

Yami scowled before meeting the CEO's gaze. Seeing the executive nod in affirmation, he turned to Lexis, "Fine. Where and what time?" he asked.

"12:30 at the Italianni's," Lexis answered.

"We'll be there," Seto decided to but in and they left.

"Are you alright, Yami? You're quiet," Seto observed. They were already in the CEO's car, on their way to the game shop where Mokuba and Yugi were waiting for them.

"I'm fine," Yami answered quietly.

"Is this about that Lexis guy?" Seto asked, knowing when the pharaoh was lying.

Yami looked at him, "How did –-?"

"That's my little secret… so, you want to talk about it?" the CEO asked.

Yami sighed and looked outside, "There's nothing to talk about, really. I never expected to see him again and I guess the fact that we met today, well, I think I'm surprised. Although I don't want to see him again," he said.

Seto placed a hand on the pharaoh's shoulder, "Don't worry. I'll be there with you, I promise," he assured. Yami nodded, "Thanks, Seto," he said.

The two duelists entered the restaurant calmly as they look for the person they were meeting.

"Lexis," Yami said as they take their seats.

"I'm glad you didn't turn down my invitation, Yami," Lexis answered, smiling as he met the CEO's gaze, "Thank you for coming, too, Mr. Kaiba," he told the CEO.

"Hn," Seto answered.

The three ate in silence. The pharaoh not minding his ex's presence while the CEO watched the two. Lexis, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying every tensed minute with them.

Seto's phone suddenly rang and he apologized before he got up and answered his phone. Thus, he left the two.

"Is he your new boyfriend, Yami?" Lexis asked the annoying smile still plastered on his face.

"No, he's just my friend. Why does that concern you anyway?" Yami answered coldly.

"Don't tell me you're angry still, Yami. I was wrong, I know, but do you really have to hold a grudge?"

Yami stared at the other icily, "Me, hold a grudge? I don't hold grudges on anyone, Lexis," he answered.

Perfectly in timing, the waiter arrived with their drinks but the CEO was nowhere to be found. That simple fact made Yami tad nervous.

"Wine, Yami?" Lexis offered. Yami took his glass and sipped, patiently waiting for Seto. Where was the CEO?

Seconds after drinking the wine, Yami felt drowsy and everything was swirling. But he wasn't drunk; his tolerance to alcohol was fairly high so why was everything spinning?

Yami rose from his seat groggily, trying to keep his vision straight.

"Are you alright, Yami?" Lexis asked but somehow, he was looking happy at the situation.

Yami didn't answer back as he fell into unconsciousness. As he drift to unconsciousness, he didn't notice the wicked triumphant smirk on Lexis' face as he caught the former pharaoh.


	17. Chapter 17: Bad Idea

Chapter 15: I told you meeting Lexis was a bad idea

Seto growled in anger after knocking out the last thug that jumped on him a while ago. He was just talking to his secretary when said thug (along with his gang) attacked him.

After finding out from the thug that Lexis sent them, he cursed. He shouldn't have left Yami alone with the bastard.

The CEO rushed inside the restaurant to look for Yami, only to find out that he was nowhere to be seen. 'Damn you, Lexis,' he thought. The executive turned by instinct to the served wine.

'He drugged him!' he thought as he ran to the parking area and boarded his car.

"Touch Yami and you're dead meat, Lexis," he said as he stepped on the gas.

Yami woke up groggily, feeling a headache coming on. "Where am I?" he asked, not noticing somebody else's presence in the room.

"You're in my house," the man said.

"Lexis!" Yami gasped in anger as he sat up, only to be pushed down by the said man.

"Let me go!" the former pharaoh snapped as he struggled.

"Why would I do that?" Lexis taunted as he took out a rope and bounded the pharaoh's hands to the headboard to prevent further struggles and any chances of escape.

Yami glared at the man in fury, burying any trace of fear inside of him. "Let me go, damn it!" he shouted as he struggled again.

Lexis smirked, straddling the pharaoh's waist as he started planting kisses on Yami's neck. Yami gasped as he felt Lexis find a sensitive spot. Ra, this wasn't happening.

Yami thrashed about in an attempt to shove the man away but it seems he was only arousing Lexis even more.

Pinning the former pharaoh to the bed further more, Lexis started opening Yami's shirt, ignoring the pharaoh's struggles.

Fear flowed in Yami's veins as the shirt flew open. He gasped again when Lexis planted more kisses on his chest. The pharaoh closed his eyes; he was still dizzy and drowsy. What happened to him anyway? He couldn't remember.

Yami was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't feel Lexis fumble with his pants until he heard the man grope with his belt. The pharaoh struggled again. "Get off me!" he shouted as he tried to let his hands go.

"Do you know how delicious you look, Yami? I've been looking for you all these years, do you know how much I want you?" Lexis murmured, relishing the stifled moans the pharaoh was making.

Yami turned away, shame and fear mingling with each other in his veins. He didn't know Lexis' desire was like this, he didn't know the man was looking for him. But what would he have done?

He heard his belt being taken off and he knew this was going to be the worst ever. Closing his eyes to prevent tears from falling, he looked away, his head severely aching.

"And just to let you know, that drug in your wine… it'll knock you out for a couple of days," Lexis whispered in his ear as the pharaoh drift to unconsciousness.

"Seto…" Yami whimpered before darkness consumed him.

* * *

/Yami? Yami where are you/ Yugi asked through their link. It was already past 6:30 PM, approximately six hours after Yami's supposed lunch with Lexis. 

No response.

/Yami, where are you? Are you all right? Please answer me/ Yugi said, panicking when his dark wasn't answering.

"Yugi, Kaiba's on the phone!" Joey shouted from downstairs. The hikari ran downstairs to answer the phone.

"Kaiba-kun, where's Yami? He isn't answering me, is he alright?" Yugi answered.

There was a short pause from the other line then an intake of breath. "Lexis got him, Yugi. I'm on my way to Lexis right now," Seto answered.

"Lexis?" Yugi gasped, "How?"

"I can't explain right now, Yugi, but the least I can say is, he was drugged. It was in the wine that was served," the CEO answered. Yugi could hear the executive curse before slamming the brakes, "I have to go, Yugi," Seto said before cutting off their conversation.

"Joey, come on, we're going out," Yugi said before pulling his boyfriend with him.

* * *

Seto slammed on the brakes as soon as he saw two men block the road and pull out guns. The police were on their way but he couldn't wait to let Lexis touch his Yami. 

The CEO drove back and made a run out of it as he took a detour to Lexis' house. He knew the city like the back of his hand this was Lexis' advantage.

'Yami, hang on,' he thought as he drove furiously.

Yami woke up with a yet terrible headache, remembering his current state. Was he--? But one look at the bed sheets told him he wasn't. His arms were stiff but that was the only thing that bothered him. What's going on?

"I want you under me responding, not unconscious," Lexis answered, as if able to read the pharaoh's mind.

Yami tried to move, only to realize his body refused to. 'The side effects of the drug,' he thought as he think of another way to escape.

'If only I have my puzzle,' he mused.

Lexis growled, his groin aching with desire as he watched the pharaoh. He should have done this long ago when the pharaoh was still his. But heck, he has Yami now, what's the difference?

The pharaoh yelped as the man he once loved pushed him to the mattress again, opting to start another round. Yami fumbled with the rope binding his wrists, taking hold of the knot.

Successful in unloosing the knot, he shoved Lexis away and closed his pants. He ran for the door.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Seto hissed as the police arrived finally. 

"That doesn't matter right now. You three, check the perimeter, seven of you come with me, the rest of you, backup" the chief instructed his men.

"Here, you might need this," the police chief handed Seto a handgun but the CEO returned it, revealing his own. "I have a gun," Seto explained as they broke into the house.

* * *

Yami ran as fast as his legs could carry him, the hallways spinning and twirling, his vision clouded. He turned around the corner only to be pinned to the wall. 

"You really think I'll allow you to escape, Yami?" Lexis hissed, capturing the pharaoh's lips in a brutal kiss.

Yami pushed him away, only to have his hands restrained on top of his head. He struggled madly against his captor, "Get off me now!" he yelled. He was dizzy and his head hurts like hell, he wanted to leave.

Lexis ignored Yami's protest and was about to assault the other again when he heard footsteps towards their direction. Opening a closet, he pushed the pharaoh inside and followed as he locked the door.

"You're mine, Yami, you're mine," he said as he hover above the pharaoh who was on the floor.

Yami thrashed about when his arms were restrained. "Let me go!" he exclaimed. "Get off—oof!" Before he could finish his protest, his lips were captured in another kiss. He kicked Lexis on his groin and made a move to stand but was pulled to the ground.

Lexis jumped on him, straddling the other's hips but before he could further perform any actions, somebody fired at the door and shot him.

"Seto!" Yami cried in relief as he ran to embrace the CEO, only to have the accursed headache stop him. "Damn," he muttered as he massaged his temples.

"Are you alright?" Seto asked in concern, taking the pharaoh in his arms and led him away.

"I'm fine, it's just the effects of the drug," he answered, leaning on the executive.

Headaches were normal side effects of drugs but being banged to the wall twice and hitting your head is definitely one way of making headaches worst. Yami moaned in pain as he rested on Seto's car.

"Hey," the executive greeted as he sat beside the pharaoh, "I brought you some aspirins."

Yami smiled at him, "Thanks," he said as he took the aspirin.

"Don't mention it, I can't let him touch someone special like you," Seto answered.

The pharaoh jerked his head towards Seto, "What did you say?" he asked, surprise clearly in his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're safe," the CEO answered.

"Thanks for saving me," Yami whispered as he leaned on Seto's shoulder and drifted to sleep.

'Anything for you, Yami,' Seto thought before gathering the sleeping pharaoh in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Oh man, I just noticed. I'm only two chapters short and I'm done with this story. I miss Mahado. I miss having Mahado in my story. Well, you can't have everything. So, how's it so far? Only two chapters to go! 


	18. Chapter 18: True

Chapter 16: True

I won't talk 

_I won't breathe_

_I won't move till you finally see_

_You belong with me_

_You might think_

_I don't look_

_But deep inside the corner of my mind_

_I'm attached to you_

_I'm weak, it's true_

_Coz' I'm afraid I know the answer_

_Do you want me too? Coz my heart keeps falling faster_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide, it's time to try_

_Anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

_You don't know what you do_

_Every time you walk into the room_

_I'm afraid to move_

_I'm weak it's true_

_I'm just scared to know the ending_

_Do you see me too? Do you even know you met me?_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide its time to try_

_Anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

_I know when I go I'll be on my way to you_

_The way that's true_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide its time to try_

_Anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited…_

_This is true_

_True by Ryan Cabrera

* * *

_

The two duelists were silent all throughout the trip back home. The pharaoh, pretending to be asleep on the couch, thought about the person beside him. He was concerned, did he do something wrong? It was of no doubt that the CEO's silence unnerved him.

"Seto… are you alright?" he asked.

"Yami? Shouldn't you be supposed to be resting?" Seto asked.

"I can't sleep… I'm worried about you, frankly speaking," Yami answered, a blush gracing his features.

Seto smiled, "You don't have to worry about me, Yami. I'm not the one who was drugged," he replied.

"True but you're oddly quiet. Did I do something?" Yami said.

"Really Yami, I'm fine. Now rest, you need it," the CEO answered. The pharaoh eyed him suspiciously, "You sure?" he asked, knowing the executive wasn't getting enough sleep.

Seto sighed, "Yes, mother, I'm fine," he teased. Yami scowled at him, his headache was already fading and thank Ra can he see fine now.

"You're grounded for talking that way to me, young man," he teased back, a smile gracing his lips.

"Fine… goodnight Mr. Grumpy," Seto answered before rising and headed to the stairs. Yami smirked, taking hold of the cushions on the couch.

With practiced aim, he threw the cushion at the unsuspecting CEO, hitting him hard on the head.

"Hey!"

Yami grinned before ducking for covers as the other duelist threw the cushion back at him, missing by a narrow shot. The pharaoh chuckled as he picked another cushion and threw it at the CEO. That was how a pillow fight started inside the Kaiba mansion.

The pharaoh laughed as he ran upstairs, looking for any place to hide, cushions in one hand. Hiding in a darkened room, he waited for the CEO to appear and when he did, he smacked him with the cushions and ran off.

Seto ran after the childish pharaoh in amusement. Catching up, he saw Yami trip over the carpet and land face first on the floor. He dashed to Yami's side at once.

"Are you alright, Yami?" he asked, helping the pharaoh stand up.

"I'm fine," Yami answered, unaware of their close proximity. Crimson orbs locked with cerulean ones, a hint of déjà vu, if that's the case. Some unknown force somehow attracted them to each other and before they knew it, their lips met in a kiss.

Seto sighed in bliss as he kissed his former pharaoh, pulling Yami closer to him. This probably will be the last time he'll be able to hold the pharaoh close. The CEO asked for entrance and hesitantly, Yami admitted him in, deepening their kiss and making it hard for the CEO knowing he'll never taste those lips again. But he knew the pharaoh was kissing him back. The question was, why? Dare he hope?

Finally, the need for air broke them apart and they lay there staring at each other. Seto rose and helped the pharaoh up, refusing to meet the pharaoh's questioning gaze. He turned around; ready to leave when a hand on his wrist softly tugged him back.

Seto turned around to meet the pharaoh's gaze, "Why?" the pharaoh asked. He closed his eyes, should he tell him or not? When you care about something, you're willing to take the risks but was it worth it to ruin the one last thing that kept them together?

Not knowing there were tears in his eyes, Seto looked up, "I love you, Yami, I love you so much it hurts knowing you'll never love me back," he whispered and turned around; he walked away, not seeing the pharaoh's reaction.

* * *

Yami stared at the CEO's retreating back, still somewhat taken aback by the other's confession.

_"I love you, Yami, I love you so much it hurts knowing you'll never love me back."_

Seto's words repeated itself in his mind. Never love him back? How could he not? The CEO was always beside him no matter what, even before he met Mahado. He was always there for the pharaoh, even though he knew it would hurt to see the one he loves talk and think about another.

But what if Seto was like the rest of them? What if the CEO was like the rest of them ready to leave whenever they want to? Yami shook his head, how could he be so foolish to think about that?

Sure, Seto wore the mask of a cold bastard but he really isn't a bastard, quite the opposite.

Yami stood there for god knows how long and as his mind raced through different thoughts, it all ended up in one conclusion: he was in-love with the CEO just as he was with Mahado. But what if, by loving Seto, he was betraying Mahado?

The pharaoh shook his head, tears forming. Why is it that every time he finds the chance to finally love and trust somebody, something or somebody happens to butt in and destroy that chance?

And why is it that every time he decides on something, the person he loves always gets hurt?

"Ra, I'm so sorry, Seto, so sorry," he sobbed as he ran out of the mansion, not taking it anymore.

* * *

Seto dried up his tears so that no one would notice. This was one of the reasons why he hated putting up with Yami and his friends. Somehow someday, he'll end up getting hurt. But that was what he wanted in the first place, right? He knew from the beginning how it would end and still he pursued. He still continued being Yami's friend. He still continued listening to Yami's rants about Mahado and how their date went, etc. Because that was what he wanted in the first place: to be trusted and accepted by the one person he cares about aside from Mokuba.

Leaving his room, he went to Yami's, hoping to talk with the pharaoh to make things right. But knock after knock, an answer never came. Opening the door, he found the room vacant, void of any presence except for one piece of paper lying on top of the desk waiting to be seen.

_Dear Seto,_

_I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for abusing your kindness. I guess this is why people I cared about never stayed. Ra, I'm so sorry for everything. _

_Don't blame this on yourself, Seto. This is my fault and please don't deny it. I don't know if I return your feelings and I'm sorry if I hurt you with this confession. I just feel… somehow I don't want to trust anymore. I broke my promise when I met Mahado and even when we became friends, but look at what happened. _

_I know, this is pretty pathetic, isn't it? To say everything I wanted to say through a piece of paper? I could never face you and tell you this straight. The Tomb Robber was right I really am a coward._

_Don't worry; I'll step out of your life from now on, knowing my mere presence would hurt you. But I will cherish every memory with you forever. I just hope this heart of mine would mend itself fast. _

_Yami_

"No, you can't leave, Yami," Seto said before pocketing the paper and getting his car keys. He was paying visit to one particular friend of his.

"If you don't know if you do, then I'll let you know, Yami, I promise," he said as he drove his car.

* * *

A/N: Why is it that whenever I grasp the idea for possible endings, I end up putting the main character into a lot of trouble? But I guess some of you don't mind if I put some angst here, do you?

Oh man, I just realized how things would get confusing in the next chapter. Let's just say the part where Seto got to his car and drove? Let's just say he did headed to the game shop but Yami wasn't there, okay?


	19. Chapter 19: I Finally Found You

Chapter 17: I Finally Found You

Yami sat on the rooftop of the game shop in silence, his mind bedazzled with questions. Was it right for him to just leave the previous night? He could at least thank Seto for admitting him in. But instead of thanking him, he hurt him. How cruel a person he was.

**FLASHBACK**

"Do you have to do it, Atemu?" Seth asked his cousin, now lover. The pharaoh turned to his cousin, "I am pharaoh of Egypt, Seth, I have to do it," he said, hiding any trace of reluctance. It was the night before the day of his sacrifice.

Seth embraced his cousin fiercely, "I won't let you go kill yourself, Atemu," he said. Atemu buried his face on the other's chest, sighing, "Seth, please understand. If I don't do it, Zork will destroy Egypt, he'll kill my people," he reasoned, whispering, "He'll kill you."

"And what will happen to us?" Seth spat. Atemu closed his eyes, "Please don't do this. I know it's hard but it's hard for me, too," he whispered. "Then don't do it," Seth simply answered as he forced his pharaoh to meet his gaze. Crimson eyes brimmed with tears met cerulean ones as the taller of the two crashed their lips together.

"I love you so much, Atemu, I don't want to let you go," Seth whispered before kissing his love softly. Atemu clung on his High Priest, his tears falling, "I love you, Seth, forever," he whispered.

As the sun rose the next morning, Egypt witnessed the death of their pharaoh and took it calmly except for one particular blue-eyed person.

"I love you so much, Atemu, I'd die from the pain this causes me," he softly whispered when he was alone. He was going to be pharaoh but things won't be the same without his Atemu, things will never be the same.

**END FLASHBACK**

No matter how hard Yami tried to stop the tears from flowing, they kept streaming down his cheeks. Depression enveloped the once proud duelist. So this is the venom of love, he thought to himself.

"Yami, would you please go down?" Yugi called from the second floor. Yami sighed.

"Sure, hikari," he answered, forcing a cheerful voice but failed as he went back inside. "Yes, Yugi?" he asked as he went down to look for his light. What he met was a vase full of red roses and blue irises, mingled and placed together, attached to the vase was a letter.

_You can never hurt someone intentionally, Yami. And no matter what you say, I still believe it's not your fault because it really is not. Understand that this is what love is. We can never love without being hurt at times. And do you know who taught me that? You. No, don't go blaming yourself again. _

_All those times I was with you, they were basically one of the best moments in my life. You're the only person who understood me and saw beneath my mask. How can you hurt me? If memory serves me right, you saved me thrice, accepted me and well… you trusted me enough to be your friend. _

_If that is what you want us to be, just friends, then I will accept your decision. If the only thing you can see in me is a friend, then I will respect that. It's better than nothing, right?_

_Perhaps this is the strangest way of expressing feelings but Yami, just to let you know, I love you and I'll never leave you no matter what, this I promise with all my heart. _

_Seto_

Yami re-read the note, feeling warmth enclose his heart. He was so touched, and frankly speaking, he never felt that way with anyone before.

_'I love you and I'll never leave you no matter what, this I promise with all my heart.'_

Yami felt terrible. How could he allow Seto feel misery and rejection like that? He was the only person (aside from Mokuba) who saw the real Seto, whom Seto trusted, whom Seto fell in-love with, and he was causing the CEO pain. It seems that whenever he's around, Seto always gets hurt. How selfish can he be?

"Yami, are you alright?" Yugi asked.

The former pharaoh collected himself, pocketed the note and turned to his aibou, "I'm fine, hikari. I'll be in my room if you need me," he answered.

"Yami?" The former pharaoh turned to meet his aibou's gaze again. "Yes Yugi?" he asked. Yugi pointed to the flowers, "What about the flowers?" he asked. Yami paused for a while then stared at the vase, "Don't worry. I'll bring it with me," he said before taking the vase with him.

The Yugioh stared at the ceiling for god knows how long. He loved the CEO, he knows that now, but what if somebody takes Seto away too? Isn't love just one of destiny's cruel illusions? Isn't it just a dream?

"I love you but I can't let you get hurt, please understand," he whispered before taking the vase away from his sight.

**Yami's POV**

_"I love you but I can't let you get hurt, please understand_."

Love. How deadly, how painful, how unavoidable. How many times was I successfully lured into its traps? How many times did I fall? I was the King of Games but it seems not even the best of the best could escape its ways.

But despite its many illusions, it still is the most wonderful feeling in the world. To know somebody cares for you as you care for him in turn.

'And did you not crush every chance the CEO would get of being loved?'

Am I truly this insane that even my mind's against me? What was wrong with not telling him the truth? I was saving him. What if somebody decides to take revenge on me, went to him and killed him?

When I was still pharaoh, I allowed myself to fall for its many spells. I accepted what destiny before had planned. I accepted the fact that I am going to leave my beloved sooner or later. I just did and nobody objected because basically, my word is law. Pharaoh, remember?

I knew I was in-love with my cousin then; I was lost, terrified, I was alone in the dark with the weight of the world in my shoulders. And he was there, with his annoying smug smirk, he was there beside me, offering comfort… and when I couldn't see the light, he directed me to it.

But did I not say love is merely an illusion? After Zork was released, I had no choice but to die. I had no choice but to give up dreaming because I know I have to save my people. Seth eventually learned of this and I know he was hurt at knowing I won't fight the gods' decision.

I defended him, I defended the love we have for each other; I defended all of it before. And it seems the gods have a rather humorous way of punishing me. Letting me meet Lexis, seeing him making out with somebody else then going on a blind date with Mahado, meeting Seto again, falling for Mahado, seeing him die, being nearly raped, and lastly, falling for Seto. Was this a cruel joke? What's next?

Or maybe, this is just who I really am. Maybe I'm a kind of jinx who's always betrayed, attacked, and always alone. Why did I leave Seto? I loved him for pity's sake! I knew then during the kitchen encounter. Perhaps before I even met Lexis, I was just too blind to see.

He would never hurt me, he promised me that. And somehow, I know he'll keep his word. He was always there with me, always listening to me whenever I talked about Mahado, and foolish as I am, I never realized he was hurting. I god damn never sensed that he was keeping things inside him just to see me smiling. And when Mahado died, he didn't take advantage of the situation like Lexis would have done. He was there comforting me like friends do when something happens. He even put up the trouble of finding me when Lexis, that bastard, "abducted" me.

I guess some things really are not meant for the mind. Why would I think of Seto right now when I know I'm supposed to be avoiding him?

"Yami, supper. You're crying, are you alright, Yami?" my light suddenly snapped me from my thoughts. Crying? I was crying? Hastily, I wiped stray tears with my hand as we went downstairs, both of us knowing I was avoiding his question simply because I'm getting tired of people fussing over me.

"Hey Yami!" Mokuba greeted. Wait, Mokuba? What is he doing here? And if he's here then Seto's –

"I apologize for not informing you earlier I was caught up in a meeting I didn't have the chance to call. But Yugi said it was alright," Seto suddenly said, looking at me.

I couldn't speak not to mention meet his gaze. I just rejected him last night, I even ran away from him and now he's here? I gulped nervously, "I… I d-didn't expect that," I manage to answer. If his past self were here, by Ra, he would have laughed hard.

Dinner was bearable, thankfully. At least I managed not to look at the blue-eyed person in front of me. Since I was the only one who didn't have anything else to do around the house, I took up the task of washing the dishes (my now favorite chore in the house). Joey, Yugi, Mokuba and Seto were in the living room, probably watching TV.

Well that's fine with me. At least I have more time to think alone. Mokuba announced earlier that they were staying for the night, his reasons however, were unknown. Seto just shrugged and gave my hikari the 'Kaiba-brothers-only' look when Yugi asked him. I smirked but I know no one saw.

"You shouldn't be here all alone, it's lonely," I turned around and gasped. Seto was leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen, a small smile gracing his fair face.

"I'll be okay," I answered, concentrating on the dishes. You'll never know when the CEO would strike an unavoidable conversation. And I rather not have it today, thank you very much.

I didn't hear him move until I felt him pull me into an embrace; I nearly dropped the plate I was washing in surprise.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I really missed you, I hope you're not angry with me," he whispered. Take deep breathes, Yami. He'll never know you're this affected. Inhale… exhale… inhale… exhale… good.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere private," he added, not bothering the fact that I was on the verge of panicking my head off here. Man, am I a nervous wreck. Don't blame me. It's not my fault the person, who was always there for me, I rejected (and considering the fact that he was also my friend) is here in the kitchen with me the day after I rejected him.

I allowed him to lead the way since there's no use of struggling or arguing. He'd eventually find a way anyway. He leads us to the park, which was just a fifteen-minute walk from the house.

Memories started haunting me, reminding me of that fateful night when Mahado was killed. I blinked away the tears, but knowing Seto, he obviously caught one stray tear roll down my cheek and he stopped.

He didn't say anything; he just embraced me, hoping I'd stop. And I did, thankfully. Why did he bring us here anyway? And why was he not angry with me? I rejected him, shouldn't he be well at least mad?

Tensed silence enveloped us two; I can't take it anymore. "What's going on? Why are you not angry? Tell me what's happening, Seto, I'm confused," I erupted.

He met my gaze, "Why should I be angry? Because you rejected me? I already told you, Yami, that's how love works. You love and you get hurt, nothing changes that," he answered softly.

"You still love me despite… despite," I faltered; I couldn't take it anymore. He loves me and I'm in-love with him, Ra be damned. I loved him before, I loved him ever since the beginning and I will not allow this lifetime to be as poignant as the one before.

Restraint snapped, I tugged on his collar and pulled him toward me into a kiss. I let him take over, submitting myself to him. As the need for air broke us apart, I looked up at him uncertainly, not knowing his reaction. But he just smiled as he pulled me into an embrace.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Seto," I whispered, "I love you too," I added in a hush. I eventually found out we were in the tree Mahado and I would usually sit under and I stare at him in confusion.

He smiled, "I love you with all my heart, Yami, but I know a part of your heart will always belong to Mahado," he answered.

Tears welled in my eyes as I embrace him, knowing he understands me. Ra, was I this blind that I never realized he was the one I was looking for all along?

"You're right," I whispered a few minutes later. We were already cuddled to each other under the tree, "You love and you get hurt. It only shows the wait is worth it in the end," I added before resting my head on his chest. I know, somehow, that he was smiling at me all through the night.

From a distance, a lone spirit stood watching the two lovers. 'You finally got the love you deserve, I'm happy for you, Yami,' he said, his blue eyes twinkling in love and like magic, he vanished into thin air. But his words were not left unheard for the two lovers raised their heads and saw the spirit before it disappeared.

Yami smiled, 'Thank you, Mahado, dear Mahado,' he whispered before resting his head on Seto's chest again. Somehow they knew they'd make it through.

* * *

A/N: sniffs I don't know why but it almost made me cry. I can't believe I'm finished! So, how was it? I'm sorry for letting all of you wait. Thank you for reading my story, I appreciated everything, especially the reviews I got from my reviewers. I have to admit, they were the ones who actually inspired me to work faster. Thank you **cherry fantasy**, **Yami Val** and the rest of those who reviewed from the earliest chapters. ;)

I know, I know, I'm making Yami so weak but please bear with me; I have to put up some angst here. I hope nobody's angry or something. I think everything in this chapter happened all too fast but still, I think it's quite fine. I always had this idea that Seto was not the type of person who would wait ten decades to patch things up.

Question: Do you want Seto and Yami to get married? I don't know, I already have this small idea of an epilogue but I don't think the readers would like it. Please tell me, I need to know.

Oops, I'm already rambling here. Thanks again.


	20. Chapter 20: All that's left is The End

Chapter 18: When all that is left is The End

People say that the best thing one would ever learn in this cruel world is to love and be loved in return. Such a wonderful feeling love is that all the heartbreak; all the arguments, vulnerability and risks were worth it.

But how easy is it to trust your heart completely, knowing there's a possibility of being betrayed? How easy can one accept the same fate he accepted before?

Long ago, Yami Motou thought it was a lie. A nightmare more painful than any mortal wound, to accept your fate, thinking in the next life it won't happen again.

Everything once was a lie. Lexis was a lie, Mahado, a punishment, a constant reminder of the preordained destiny of the former pharaoh.

And he knows now how greatly mistaken he were. Who would expect that after all those years of despair, the reward in the end was by all means worth it? Who would expect that after all those years searching and wishing for the right person, he was there beside you all along?

"Yami, you okay? You're spacing out," Yugi asked, catching the pharaoh's attention. Yami grinned sheepishly at his light.

"I'm fine, aibou. What were you saying again?" Yami answered. Yugi sighed in exasperation inwardly though he was glad the former pharaoh was back to his normal (although slightly annoying) self.

"I was wondering if you're nervous, that's all," he said.

"Nervous?"

"The wedding! It's tomorrow, don't tell me you forgot!" Yami grinned at his light's response.

"Of course I didn't. I guess I'm tad nervous but nothing serious," the expharaoh answered. Yugi stared at him in silence, "After six months being a couple, you're finally… I'm happy for you, Yami," he said.

Yami smiled, "I met Mana this morning in the cemetery," he replied.

"Oh? Well, how is she? I hope she's alright," Yugi answered.

**FLASHBACK**

_"We're getting married tomorrow," Yami whispered as he placed a bouquet of flowers down beside an epitaph. A gust of wind passed him, as if it were a response from someone._

_He gazed at the engagement ring on his finger, admiring its design. The CEO was always choosy with the quality of the stuff he buys. Yami snickered. Then he pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it, feeling tears prickle his eyes._

_"I guess I still can't let you go. I still love you and I'm glad Seto understands that," he said, "Ironic really. I never realized his feelings before."_

_Yami sighed, closed the box and pocketed it. "I miss you, Mahado," he said before closing his eyes._

_"Yami? What are you doing here?"_

_Yami jerked his head up to meet Mana's questioning gaze. "Hello Mana. I was just visiting. How are you nowadays?" he answered._

_"I'm fine. Don't worry; I'm glad you still visit my brother. I heard you're getting married. To whom?" Mana asked as cheerful as ever. Yami blushed._

_"To Seto," he answered, "I assumed you already got your invitation. I sent it to you last week."_

_Mana grinned, "Really? I'm happy for you, Yami! I haven't checked my mail yet. I just got home last night," she replied with a small blush._

_Yami smiled before noticing somebody walk beside Mana. Mahado's sister blushed, "Um Yami, this is my boyfriend, Evan. Evan Parks, this is my friend, Yami Motou," she introduced._

_Evan took Yami's hand in a handshake, smiling warmly. "Nice to meet you," Evan said. "Same here," Yami answered._

_They talked for a couple of minutes until it was finally time for Yami to leave._

**END FLASHBACK**

"She's fine," Yami answered.

* * *

Everyone waited patiently for the former pharaoh to arrive. Seto was already in front of the church's altar, hiding his anxiousness quite well. He could even hide the smirk threatening to grace his face after hearing Bakura getting whacked by his light. Poor Bakura.

The church organist playing caught everyone's attention and all eyes turned to the former pharaoh who was already walking through the aisle. Yami smiled as he met the CEO's cerulean gaze.

"Ready?" Seto asked, offering his arm as soon as Yami reached him. Yami smiled, "Ready as I'll ever be," he answered, taking the offer.

The couple walked in front of the priest and waited for the ceremony to start.

"Brothers and sisters, we are gathered here today to—"

"Skip the intro, priest! We already know that," Bakura snapped. The CEO shook his head hearing Yami snicker. The priest stopped himself from reprimanding Bakura and ignored the Tomb Robber, although he did concede on the request.

"Do you, Seto Kaiba, accept Yami Motou as your husband and swear to cherish and protect him for better and for worst?"

The CEO smiled, making sure Yami was the only one who would see it.

"I do."

The priest then turned to the former pharaoh.

"Do you, Yami Motou, accept Seto Kaiba as your husband and promise to cherish and protect him for better and for worst?"

Yami met Seto's gaze and smiled lovingly, "I do," he answered.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and… husband," the priest said. Seto and Yami smiled as they faced each other for the big finale.

Tilting Yami's chin ever so slightly, Seto leaned closer to capture the other's lips in a kiss. He nibbled on Yami's lower lip, begging for entrance as the ex-pharaoh gladly admitted him in. Applause and cheers (and one groan, guess from who) can be heard from the background.

"I'm glad that's over," the CEO said, placing his former pharaoh on his lap as they cuddle inside the limousine.

"You'd have to be grateful Bakura had to open his big mouth then," Yami pointed out in amusement.

"I appreciated his big mouth for once!" Seto answered, resulting for Yami to laugh. He pulled the Yugioh into another kiss as the limousine stopped in front of the reception area.

Seto eyed the guests in concern. His husband went off a couple of minutes ago saying something about a 'surprise' for him. At first he purposely ignored the fact that Yami was still not beside him but it seems that curiosity finally peaked into the CEO's veins and he started looking for the former pharaoh.

"Good evening," Seto jerked his attention towards the center stage where the band was playing and was surprised to see his Yami standing with the microphone in his hand.

"I know, you're probably wondering what I'm doing here, right?" the pharaoh started and he chuckled lightly to himself, "Well for those who didn't know, this is my little surprise for my koi. I hope you like it, Seto."

The soft melody of a song echoed through the walls of the reception area as silence enveloped the audience, waiting for the lyrics of the song to be sung. Although it seems that no one knew that it was the former pharaoh who was going to sing, until they heard his voice.

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life _

_For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

Seto stared at Yami in surprise. So this was what the former pharaoh was planning. He never knew the monarch was a good singer nor did he expect for the pharaoh to sing in front of them tonight.

Applause greeted Yami as he finished the song and he smiled, giving them a bow before rushing off to his still gaping husband. He enclosed Seto's hand in his and forced the CEO to meet his gaze, "That was for you, love. I hope you loved it," he said softly, only loud enough for Seto to hear.

"I did. I love you Yami," Seto answered, placing a quick peck on Yami's lips before smiling.

"I love you too, Seto," the pharaoh replied as they rose, ready to leave.

"Hey pharaoh!"

Seto groaned as they were stopped abruptly by the former Tomb Robber's call. Yami turned around to meet the ex-thief.

"What is it, Bakura?" he asked.

"Have _fun_," Bakura teased, winking at them before running off to annoy his light or perhaps cause havoc now that the pharaoh was gone.

Both duelists rolled their eyes as they head to the waiting limo. The entire gang had already said their 'Congratulations. Best wishes!' and 'Thanks for inviting me/us' earlier that night anyway.

Soon, the limo can be seen heading to a five-star hotel for the couple's honeymoon.

From a distance stood Mahado, watching Yami with love and happiness. He was glad the former pharaoh finally learned to cope up with his death and not deal with it painfully. Of course he was also glad that the CEO was there to make Yami realize it. And for that, Mahado was thankful for Seto. A part of him still jealous of the CEO but Mahado knew that deep inside no matter what happens, he will still have a place (although smaller than that of the CEO's) in Yami's heart. And that alone made him happy.

"Mahado, you can return. Your job is done," a voice called from above and the former High Priest complied with a soft sigh. He stole one last glance at the newlyweds and he smiled.

"Goodbye Atemu. Take care of him, Seth, I leave him to your hands," was his final words before his spirit vanished and departed to where the souls dwell.

**A/N: What do you think? Is it okay? I'm going to try on a lemon although I'm not sure. I don't think I can write a lemon since I haven't done it yet before and I'm not sure if you pipz would like it. So please be kind and drop a word or two. You really think this is over, don't you? Good news to some (especially to the people who reviewed the previous chapters especially Chapter 17). There will be a sequel and I'm already working on Chapter 3 (or was it 4?). I will update as soon as possible. A lot of things are just happening. Enrollment's in a few days and I'm going to leave two weeks from now so I'm not sure when or how soon I'll update next but I'll try my very best not to leave you hanging for quite so long. But first, you have to tell me what you think first. You guys are my inspiration. (Me: wink wink) **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 19: Joined Body and Heart

Yami chuckled as Seto carried him to their room. He had given up struggling (or demanding the other to let him down) earlier, knowing it was no use against the CEO.

"I love you," Seto whispered before cradling the former pharaoh's face in his hands. Yami smiled tenderly, "I love you too, Seto," he whispered. Seto leaned in to kiss his pharaoh softly, letting the other feel his love.

Seto didn't break the kiss even when they were already on the bed, letting the other know how deeply he loved the pharaoh. The need for air, however, broke them apart, leaving them breathless.

"My Yami," he whispered in Yami's ear before nipping on the earlobe and lapping it with his tongue to soothe away the pain after, confirming it as a sensitive spot when he heard Yami softly whimper.

Tracing butterfly kisses on Yami's jawline, he went lower and focused his attention on Yami's neck, smiling inwardly to himself when he heard the other gasp and then moan in pleasure.

He unbuttoned the former pharaoh's shirt and removed it before placing kisses on the bare chest and proceeded downwards, pleased to hear the other's moans.

He smirked mischievously as he dipped his tongue at Yami's navel, relishing the gasp (and then the moans after that) that came from the former pharaoh.

"S-Seto"

The CEO felt Yami's hands fumble with his shirt and removed it for his pharaoh. He kissed the other as he pull down the other's pants, leaving Yami naked beneath him. Trailing downwards, placing kisses along the way, he diverted his attention to the other's manhood.

A hand crept its way to his manhood and it took all of Yami's control not to panic. Yami gasped when Seto stroked his flesh repeatedly, leaving him in short pants. He could feel knots form in the pit of his stomach as Seto continued stroking him.

"S-Seto… I… ah…I'm… going to… oh gods… come!"

He didn't know if the CEO was purposely ignoring him or was aroused by his moans but he was sure of one thing: he was really on the edge of coming. The strokes were faster this time.

He shuddered violently and with a cry, he came just in time into Seto's mouth, which replaced the hand.

Yami laid back panting, his energy drained from him. Seto licked his lips, tasting his Yami's essence before kissing his koi deeply, letting the other taste himself.

"It's not finished yet, Yami," he whispered in the other's ear before kissing the pharaoh again.

Yami gasped into the other's mouth as a slick finger probed inside him, penetrating tensed walls.

"S-Seto?" he asked, fear slowly creeping.

"Relax, Yami," Seto answered, kissing his fear away.

Soon enough, the probing ended upon reaching a bundle of nerves, which caused Yami to cry out. "M-more… p-please, Seto," he whimpered as the finger hit the prostate again and again.

Then as the finger thrusted out, two fingers entered back, immediately seeking the same gland, pleased to hear the same response.

Two became three and then four, thrusting in and out of his manhood but never failing to strike the same bundle of nerves again and again until it left Yami moaning and whimpering for more.

Seto could barely hold himself, he was more than aroused. He couldn't allow his lust hurt his beloved and he was here to make sure Yami's first time will be the most memorable one.

Yami cried out again, releasing into Seto's hand, leaving him limp and sprawled back on the bed, his breath knocked out of him.

It took one look at Yami's flushed face and panting form to slowly break Seto's control and he reached for the vial of oil, placing a huge amount on his member, biting down a moan when he felt smaller pair of hands help him.

He hovered over his pharaoh, straddling Yami's hips, his hands on each side of the monarch's head. "Yami, trust me okay?"

Yami nodded.

Seto reached up to kiss his pharaoh tenderly, distracting him from any pain he would feel at the intrusion while remaining a fixed gaze at his face to watch out for any sign of pain.

Slowly, Seto inched his way inside Yami, watching the other's face all the time, seeing how the other bit his lip from crying out and how the other shut his eyes to prevent the CEO to see the hurt he was feeling.

"Are you alright Yami?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Y-yes… koi," Yami answered, giving him the sign to continue.

Seto obliged and plunging out and then back inside. Soon enough, thrust was met with thrust as the speed got faster and faster, reducing the couple into moans and groans.

"I… Gods!"

"Yami…"

They were near their edge, both knew it.

"GODS SETO!" Yami cried as he released again, Seto following after as he pulled out and lay beside his husband.

"I love you, Seto," Yami whispered, feeling exhaustion get the better of him.

"Love you, Yami," Seto answered giving the other a kiss before pulling the covers above them as they allow sleep to consume them.

Both knew that this would be just one of the many nights they were going to spend together joined in body, soul and heart.

Oh well…

**A/N: What? Was it good? Oh man, I suck didn't I? I'm so sorry… really… anyway, I am regretfully announcing that this will be the last chapter of To Trust Again. I am already working on the sequel as I have mentioned before and this time it's about Seth and Atemu. But nevertheless, they're still Seto and Yami. Not much of a difference actually.**

**Thank you very much to those who read and reviewed this story, I appreciate everything. I just hope that A Destiny Preordained will get the same amount (if not more) of support this story got. Anyway, thanks again guys. **


End file.
